


Seeking Arrangement

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, From Sex to Love, Kidnapping, Light Feminization, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mutual Pining, Older Jensen Ackles, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sugar Daddy, Top Jensen, Younger Jared Padalecki, mentions of spanking, money for sex, sex in place of communiation, so much sex, tom_2005 video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Nineteen year old Jared is brilliant but can't afford to go to his top college pick, MIT. In despair one night, he creates a profile on a sugar daddy/sugar baby matching app. Enter Jensen, sugar daddy who is snarky and hot and only 11 years older than Jared and who also happens to be JR Ackles, owner and ceo of Richardson Hotels and one of the richest men in the great state of Texas. Jared and Jensen sign a contract for four years; Jensen will pay for school and housing and anything else Jared could want, Jared pays him back by playing intelligent younger boyfriend who is insatiable in bed.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 59
Kudos: 296





	Seeking Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> To Jes, who listened to me talk and talk and TALK about this fic and suggested so many ways to make it better and came in SO CLUTCH with a last minute read through.  
> To Em, who encouraged my bratty Jared/daddy Jensen fantasies and made the whole this so much more readable  
> To Amanda who helped brainstorm some very important scenes and fed my need for visual aids.  
> To Kaelysta, my wonderful artist, who had no time to work and made miracles happen anyway.

Jared sighed, looking around his tiny bedroom for a solution. His initial excitement at getting into MIT engineering undergrad was diminished by the fact that he could never pay for it. His parents, as awesome and as understanding as they could be, were both teachers and made just enough that the financial aid he qualified for would barely cover room and board, let alone tuition. Considering that MIT was the second most expensive college in the US, Jared wasn’t quite ready to put himself in that kind of debt for the foreseeable future.

He moved from his desk to his bed, draping himself across it dramatically like a Disney princess as he pulled out his phone. He had a few texts from Chad, wondering what they were doing tonight and checking to see if they were going to have to stop at the club so Jared could hook up before coming home- Jared never had trouble finding a hookup, even within the small pool of options he had in Podunk, Texas, but despite being only 18, hooking up was getting boring. He wanted something more than a quick fuck, as nice as those were- He wanted a relationship. He wanted someone older who would want to go out and do other things besides fuck in the back of the club. He wanted someone who would take care of him. Chad was a great wingman and best friend, but he had the emotional maturity of a teaspoon and couldn’t handle Jared’s mood tonight. With a short sigh, he texted Chad that he was staying in then put on Do Not Disturb so he wouldn’t have to handle the whining that was sure to follow.

He closed the text app and opened Grindr, editing his profile to read “why don’t sugar daddy match apps exist?” He closed Grindr without even perusing who was active and turned off notifications before he tossed his phone to the chair by his bed. He closed his eyes and rolled over in despair. He was going to be stuck in this town forever.

When he woke up again some time in the middle of the night, his phone was lit up with notifications. He blinked the sleep away and stumbled quietly to the bathroom to relieve his bladder before he tossed his jeans into the hamper and pulled off the tee-shirt he’d fallen asleep in and crawled back under the covers in just his boxers.

The texts from Chad he ignored, there was nothing that he could do about Chad's mood tonight anyway, it would hold until the morning. He checked Twitter, a couple of likes on an old selfie and a hell of a lot of depressing politics had him rolling his eyes and closing the app quickly. As he held his phone and tried to decide if he was going to check Instagram or if he was going to play Candy crush, a new message notification scrolled across his screen from Grindr. 

He wasn’t about to leave the house tonight but that didn’t mean he couldn’t sext and get himself a virtual hookup. Snuggling back into his bed and propping his head up on the pillows so that he was comfortable, he opened the app.

He didn’t have just one message, he had DOZENS of messages. Some of them were just laughter, some of them were crude (and interesting) but a few of them were giving him links to sugar daddy apps. He blinked, how did he not know that such things existed?

He hopped up from his bed and grabbed his laptop to open a few incognito windows and do a little googling. The first one looked like it had potential but, honestly, he couldn’t stop being squicked out by the way the website kept referring to him as a gaybie. He closed the window. The next one, Seeking Arrangement, had potential, a section for just gay men, and a free sign up for the baby portion of the relationship. He scrolled through his phone to find his favorite, most recent selfie and emailed it to himself to set up the account. 

The next one he looked at wasn’t for Sugar Daddies, it was for Daddies looking for littles. Jared closed the whole window and, for good measure, went over to Grindr to find the person who sent him that name to make sure he blocked them. The idea of having a sugar daddy, even someone he could call (moan) daddy in bed was sexy as hell. Acting like a little kid was emphatically NOT his kink.

The final one he decided to try was called, funny enough, Sugar Daddy for Me. It was straight and gay, but he figured making a profile couldn’t hurt. He used a different picture than the other site but same info on profile:

18, potential college student, 6’3 (and still growing) slim build 

Looking for a connection and someone to help get me to and through college, maybe even beyond. Looking for daddies only, prefer 30-40 and willing to travel. Currently in Texas but potential school is in Massachusetts. 

He tossed his laptop under his bed, plugged in his phone, and rolled back over, feeling some, small satisfaction at the thought of having made steps towards something better than a quick jerk off with a stranger. Jared fell asleep with dreams of hot sugar daddies all vying for his attention.

The next morning, Jared discovered that the reality of the situation was much different than his dreams. After he’d gotten up, eaten breakfast and gone for his run, he dealt with the Chad situation of the day. Chad made bad decisions when Jared wasn’t there with him. The previous night’s terrible idea was named Sophia, was only sixteen and had declared herself in love with Chad, and Chad apparently thought he may feel the same way. Jared hit himself on the forehead so hard he was afraid he may have killed a few brain cells on that one while texting Chad, only to give up and close out of the text window when Chad started asking about going out again later that night. Curiosity finally getting the best of him, Jared allowed himself to sit down at his computer and scroll through his messages from Sugar Daddy for Me.

A lot of not-attractive dudes had sent him messages and Jared sat back in his chair and pondered the issue. He wouldn’t call himself totally superficial, but if there was no initial attraction, then Jared knew himself well enough to know that he would have a difficult time holding up his end of the bargain. He deleted a lot of messages, keeping the ones from the men he thought at least had potential or looked kind. One looked good enough and his message was sweet enough that Jared wrote back to open a dialogue.

Sadly, the response he got was so riddled with spelling and grammatical errors that he knew it would never work. He had always been a stickler for good grammar and something like that being his first impression of a romantic partner would wear on him.

“Apparently I’m more superficial about grammar than I am about looks.” He sighed aloud in his empty bedroom, trying to let down the very nice daddy as sweetly as he can.

As he was typing, he got a message notification from Seeking Arrangement. He opened that website in another window and logged in to find one message from someone with a profile pic that doesn’t have them looking much older than him. But he was attractive in the awkward picture and his message was short and sweet. 

_“Hey Jared. I’m Jensen. You and I seem like we might be looking for the same things and I was hoping that you would like to message a bit and get to know each other.”_

Jred let out the breath he’d inadvertently held while he was reading and tallied up the things he noticed already; polite message, good grammar, nice picture- albeit a little younger than he was expecting, and a pet name which made him shiver. He clicked on the reply button and typed up a short message.

_“Jensen, That’s a nice name. I would love to message you and get to know you a bit. Maybe even meet you if we both feel good about it.”_

Jared offhandedly finished what he was doing on the other website and closed it when a text notification popped up; Jensen is online and wants to text chat in real time. Bottom lip between his teeth, Jared clicked to accept the chat.

**-Morning Jared. How are you today?**

**-I’m good, Jensen. It’s nice to meet you. Will you tell me a bit about yourself?**

**\--Of course. I’m 30, I’m a businessman with a job that requires a lot of travel, so that was one of the things that drew me to your profile. That and your picture, of course. I hope you don’t mind me saying this but you are very attractive.**

**-.. Thank you for the compliment. If you’re 30 then your profile picture could not possibly be recent.**

**\--Well, no, I apologize. That picture was taken by a friend a few years ago. I’ve been… Well, I have a recognizable face? And I was hoping to avoid being recognized.**

**-... are you famous? I can’t think of any famous Jensens.**

**\--Not exactly, and Jensen is my first name but I don’t use it professionally.**

**-If you don’t want to tell me until we’ve talked a little bit more, that’s okay. Really, Jensen, I’m happy to keep talking before we do the big reveal. I do think we should meet in person soon. It’s hard to know someone via text.**

**\--Let's have a few conversations first. Tell me more about you Jared. What are you going to school for?**

**-I got into MIT for the engineering undergrad. I’ve been working my ass off in school for years to get the hell out of Texas, it’s tough here for a twink, you know?**

**\--I spent a few uncomfortable years as a twink in Texas, so yes, I’m aware.**

Jared laughed aloud and picked up the laptop, taking it over to his desk so he didn’t hurt his back while typing. He already liked Jensen a lot and couldn’t wait to get to know him even more.

They traded phone numbers on Sunday night when Jared moaned that he wouldn’t be able to access the app while he was at school during the week. Jensen offered his number up first “for texting only. The first time I hear your voice I want to see your face at the same time”. Jared didn’t know how he’d ended up with someone that could make him blush via text but he could feel the flush on his cheeks at that.

Jensen was in meetings all Monday and Tuesday then had to make an emergency trip out of state Wednesday but they agreed to meet for coffee on Saturday morning.

“Jay, what the fuck man, i’m pouring my heart out of my ass at you and you cant even look up from your damn phone. You’re not looking at porn are you? Oh god, my eyes, the gay porn it burns them.”

“Chad. You complete fuckwit, no, i’m not looking at gay porn on my phone. Also, ew, pouring your heart out of your ass sounds like emotional diarrhea which, wait, no, for you that’s totally accurate.” Jared laughed at Chad’s mock offended face and then ducked the fist full of cafeteria fries that were thrown across the table at him, 

“MR MURRAY, NO THROWING FOOD,” the teacher supervising lunch yelled across the room, but thankfully didn’t actually come over to their table.

“Careful Chad, can’t afford to piss off Mr Singer anymore than you already have this year. You _DO_ want to graduate, don’t you? Or would you rather repeat senior year to spend another year with the jailbait love of your life?” Jared laughed again, picking french fries off his lap and making sure that no food ended up in his hair.

“Don’t talk about her like that Jay, you don’t even know. Besides, we were talking about you and how you're ignoring me. So what’s going on?”

Jared looked up across the table at Chad, his best friend since they were in diapers, and debated how much he could tell him. He knew that Chad wouldn’t ever intentionally betray his confidence but sometimes Chad didn’t think things through. 

“I kinda met someone. Online. But we’ve just been texting this week and we were setting up a time to actually meet this weekend. He's… older.” Chad’s eyes widened but he stopped to think before he opened his mouth . When he did speak, his voice was pitched low so that even the next table wouldn't overhear.

“How much older? Like, are we talking Anna Nicole and the billionaire situation?” 

Jared felt himself blush at the accuracy of the statement; as usual Chad was weirdly perceptive.

“He’s 30. I dunno how much money he has. But thats.. I mean, it’s important but I think I do like him outside that. I dunno. Can we just… between us, yeah? My parents would freak.” 

Chad nodded sagely and sat back in his chair, his eyes looking at Jared assessingly. It wasn't like Chad to let something like that go so easily, but Jared couldn’t focus on what might be in Chad’s head at the moment, he was too preoccupied thinking about his meeting with Jensen.

Jared chewed the inside of his lip and realized that he would have to explain to his folks about paying for school somehow but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. They had been nothing but supportive (not to mention totally unsurprised) when he’d come out to them, and he knew he was very lucky to have parents that didn’t care at all that he was queer. In Texas, that was far from a guarantee. However, the sugar daddy situation might give them both some pause. Jared’s phone buzzed on the table in front of him and Chad managed to grab it before he could.

“Chad give that back.” Jared growled as he watched Chad unlock his phone to read the text that he knew was going to be from Jensen.

“Man, are you sure he’s only 30? Cause he’s asking if you can talk. On the phone. Gross.” Chad handed the phone back across the table to Jared who snatched it out of Chad’s hand to read the text for himself.

**\--Before we meet, we need to have a chat about some things.**

**_-Okay, how do you want to handle that? Did you want to talk?_ **

**\--No, I maintain that I want to hear your voice in person for the first time. I assume you’re at school now and I’m in the middle of the most boring meeting I've had in years. Tonight? Text me when you get home and you’re alone**

**_-Ooh, is this going to be a sexy chat?_ **

**\--Might be, after we talk about some serious things. Behave yourself, the last few weeks before graduation is a dangerous time.**

Jared spent the rest of the day in a state of barely concealed excitement. He focused, one of the few in his classes, though his classes were all advanced placement, college prep and therefore serious students. Jensen was right, senioritis was a dangerous thing and he had to focus. Jared knew how close he was to getting out of this tiny Texas town. He had to stay focused.

After dinner he bid goodnight to his parents and retreated to his room, door shut, locked, and chair shoved under the handle just in case. Just like he’d unlocked his phone earlier, Jared knew that Chad wouldn’t hesitate to pick the lock on his bedroom door.

**-I’m here, whenever you have the time.** Jared barely had time to put his phone down before it was buzzing with an incoming text

**_\--I have the time for you now_ **

**-Well, you were the one that wanted to talk. What did we need to talk about? You don’t need to cancel our date, right?**

**_\--No, Jay, nothing like that. In fact, I haven’t looked forward to anything as much as I’m looking forward to that. No, but I’m afraid you may want to cancel when you hear what I have to say._ **

Jared paused, staring at the text in front of him. He tried to imagine Jensen telling him something that would cause him to break off their tentative relationship, that would cause him to call off their date. Jared knew that if he broke the date then that was it, no school. No escape. He decided that unless Jensen confessed to murder or wanting to have sex with little kids, he would keep the date. Even if he’d been catfished with that profile picture.

**_\--Jay, honey, are you still there?_ **

**-Yeah, sorry, just trying to decide if there’s anything I could hear about you that would make me cancel the date. Pretty sure it’s a no but, hit me. What you got?**

**_\--Have you heard of Richardson Hotels?_ **

**-The big Texas hotel chain? Yeah, of course, who from Texas hasn’t?**

**_\--You know who the owner is?_ **

**-This is a weird conversation, Jensen. Yeah, JR Ackles.**

**_\--..._ **

**-NO. That profile pic doesn’t look anything like…. Omg.**

**_\--NIce to meet you Jared._ **

**-Holy shit.**

**_\--Are you okay? My head of HR, well she’s my friend. We’ve been friends for a long time and she helped me realize I am gay, really. She found out what I was doing on the app and once she stopped teasing me about it she told me that I had to tell you before we met in person._ **

**-Am I okay? I’ve been chatting with a potential sugar daddy to pay for college and he turns out to be the richest, hottest dude in the country? Yeah, I’m okay. I need some time to process.**

**_\--...You think i’m hot?_ **

**-Oh. My. God. Jensen, are you serious? OF COURSE. How did you think this sugar daddy thing was going to work?**

**_\--Well, it’s my first time doing something like this. So, you know, I thought I’d get some pretty young thing to have on my arm for galas and public appearances. You know._ **

**-Sex, Jensen, seriously, it’s about sex. I give you ‘sugar’ and you take care of me. How did you get to be a rich and successful businessman when you’re so hopelessly naive?**

**_\--If you’re just going to insult me, I can find something else to do with my time ;)_ **

**-I’m sorry. I’m just teasing you. Jensen, I’m looking forward to Saturday.**

**\--Me too, Jay. Me too.**

Jared woke up far too early on Saturday and cursed himself; ever since he was a kid, whenever there was something to look forward to, he would always wake up too early in the morning and then be forced to wait for it. All the way up to this last Christmas, he was eighteen and sitting in front of the tree and his gifts at 5am, long before his parents were going to get up. 

He rolled over and opened his eyes to the window; not a single sliver of sunrise in the sky yet and the date with Jensen wasn’t till nine. He had to find something to do with hours of time. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, scrolling Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and Reddit before giving up and opening Candy Crush. 

At 7:30 he headed downstairs to make himself a light breakfast and say good morning to his mom. She was standing in front of the coffee maker, eyes still closed as the pot brewed.

“Mornin’ Mama.” Jared offered softly so as not to scare her, as he bent to kiss her cheek.

“Morning baby. What are you doing up so early?”

Jared hid his head in the fridge for a moment to think. He grabbed eggs and cheese and ham to make some scrambled omelette.

“Oh, I’m meeting a friend over at Peridot Coffee at nine. Figured I’d eat something before I go so he doesn’t spend all his money to feed me.” He joked as he pulled out a bowl and started cracking eggs.

“What kind of friend?” He mom asked, eyes narrow but open and clear over the top of her coffee cup. Jared swallowed and cursed his inability to lie to his mother.

“I dunno what kind of friend he’s gonna be momma. He’s…” Jared trailed off, eggs pouring into the sizzling pan and letting his attention wander for a moment.

“I like him a lot. If we stay friends, that’s okay. If we end up as something more, well, that would be okay too.” He shrugged and took the two plates his mother held out to him, dishing up the eggs for both of them.

“Alright. You gonna tell me his name or anything about him?”

Jared flushed and shoveled eggs into his mouth to give him a moment to think.

“HIs name is Jensen. He’s got light brown hair and he’s a total dork.” He shoveled more eggs into his mouth and swallowed before pointing his fork at her and narrowing his eyes.

“And that’s all you get. Just cause I’m gay doesn’t mean you’re gonna get girl talk outta me.”

HIs mother shrugged, totally unrepentant, “You can’t blame me for trying.”

Jared stood, taking his plate to the sink. On his way back to the stairs so he could head up to his room and get ready, he stopped to kiss the top of his mother’s head. “No, momma, I can’t. Thanks.”

Jared glanced at the clock once he got to his room and saw that it was finally late enough that he could get into the shower. He took his time, using his face scrub and the fancy shampoo and cleaning everywhere, just in case this coffee date turned into something else. His dick perked up about halfway through the shower but he ignored it since for the last two nights he’d been searching for online pics of JR Ackles and jerking himself nearly raw at the thought of seeing him up close and more.

He was ten minutes early to the coffee shop but just grabbed a table in the back of the room, away from the front window and the counter. He fought the urge to text Jensen and make sure that he was still coming, instead opening Twitter again and scrolling mindlessly. He heard the door to the shop open and looked up to see Jensen, JR Ackles himself, in the door like some kind of bearded, polished god. He saw those green eyes sweep across the small collection of tables and when they finally landed on him Jared felt it like an electric shock.

Jensen’s handsome face lit up with a small smile as he started walking towards the table. Jared, for his part, tried to get himself to stand up but his legs weren’t working. Nor were his lungs or his brain. When Jensen got close enough to smell his expensive cologne and see the hints of red in his beard, he was finally able to inhale again, but on the exhale he breathed, “Daddy” to both his and Jensen’s surprise.

Jensen raised an eyebrow even as his smile widened and the very tips of his ears went pink. Jared was in so much trouble. Absently, as he forced himself to his feet with all the grace of a newborn giraffe, he wondered if he there was some kind of starter sugar daddy, because surely, Jensen was out of his league and Jared was out of his depth.

“Well I guess that answers one of the questions I had for you.” Jensen said, leaning in close enough that Jared began to get flustered again. “I think I'm gonna like you calling me Daddy.” 

Jared swallowed and tried not to swoon too obviously.

“Can I get you some coffee, Jay?” Jensen asked, leaning unnecessarily close again. His voice was like something out of a romance novel, all whiskey deep and smooth and it was messing with Jared’s calm. He knew that he needed to get some control over himself.

“Please, Daddy.” Jared replied softly, then randomly named something with extra caffeine and sugar without looking away from Jensen’s eyes.

This time, when Jared said daddy, Jensen’s eyes went fire hot and the smile fell off his face and Jared felt more confident. He smiled and found his grace once again, sitting down demurely and waiting. Jensen’s nostrils flared like he was going to say something but instead he turned and went to the counter to order, giving Jared a chance to check him out.

Jensen looked even better in jeans and a button down than he had in all the suits he was famous for. Of course, Jared thought as he saw the brand of jeans, a lot of people could afford to look good in bespoke tailored Armani jeans. Jared sighed softly as he let his eyes trace up the line of Jensen’s bowlegs to the peach of an ass that could make angels weep. Jensen was the kind of man that was painfully attractive from every angle. As Jared watched from a small distance and waited for Jensen to come back he fell into a daydream about how attractive Jensen would be when he got older, all eye crinkles and silver in his beard. He was sighing audibly like an infatuated teenager when Jensen arrived back at the table with two mugs, one of plain black coffee and the other with a mountain of whipped cream. 

“You are already sweet as can be, you don’t need all this extra sugar darlin.” Jensen offered as Jared took his first sip and got whipped cream on his face. Knowing exactly what he looked like, Jared lifted his eyes and licked the whipped cream off his lips.

“Thanks, Daddy.” Jared, trying to be very conscious of the fact that they were in public, pitched his voice low enough that even if someone had been at the next table they wouldn’t have heard him, but Jensen did.

Jensen’s ass shifted on the small cafe chair and Jared couldn’t help but smile. Being wanted the way that Jensen wanted him felt good. He leaned back in his seat and sipped at his coffee, holding Jensen’s eyes as he did so and the air of the cafe filled with all the things they needed to say.

“Did you drive here, Jay?” Jensen asked as he placed his empty cup on the table. Unsure of the reason behind the question but slightly embarrassed by his answer, Jared stuttered.

“Um, no, my mom needed the car today so I walked.” The heat in Jensen’s eyes softened at the mention of Jared doing something sweet for his mother.

“Can I give you a ride, then?” Jensen asked, clearly knowing how that question was going to affect Jared. “I think we have some things to talk about, don’t we?”

“Oh, absolutely. Thanks. I don’t, uh, have to be home for a while though,” Jared offered, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Jensen gave him another big ‘magazine cover’ smile in response. 

“Are you finished? We could head out now to talk.” Jensen stood and Jared took a second to admire his easy grace and confidence before he stood himself.

Jared allowed himself to be steered out to the parking lot where a blue Audi A8 L with heavily tinted windows was waiting. A blonde man, about Jensen’s age, stepped out of the drivers side and moved to open the back door for them.

“Thanks Jake, this is Jared. Jared, this is my driver, Jake. Can you take us home, please?” Jensen asked as he gestured Jared into the back of the car. Jared was shocked that he could fit in the back without pretzel-folding his legs but he guessed that cars meant to be chauffeured had bigger back seats by definition. He looked around while Jensen walked to the other side of the car and got in, amazed and in awe of the luxury. 

“This car is like something out of a magazine.” Jared offered before he could stop himself. He didn’t want to seem like a naive kid with Jensen but, as he had realized when Jensen arrived at the coffee shop, Jared was already in over his head. The more he tried to convince himself that he belonged there, with Jensen, the more he felt that he didn’t belong.

“I’m glad you like it. I did mean what I said, we do have some things, important things, to discuss,” Jensen added, reaching over to take hold of Jared’s hand.

“Is it a long drive back to your home?” Despite JR being a public figure and local boy made big, Jared didn’t know a whole lot about him.

“Well, home is a big house that’s a bit further away from the city. But when I’m here on business I have an apartment at 1900 McKinney.” Jared didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded, looking out the dark tinted back window as the city flew by.

“Are you okay, Jay?” Jensen asked and Jared truly wasn’t sure how to answer that. He didn’t want to come off as some young, inexperienced kid but he was very much out of his depth with Jensen.

“I’m not sure. Can we talk freely?” Jared asked, nodding as discreetly as he could at Jensen’s driver. Jensen ganced to the front of the car before looking back and holding Jared’s eye.

“Jake would never betray my secrets but I think that you might be more comfortable if we wait until we’re alone to speak freely?” The question was leading, certainly, but something about Jensen was setting Jared at ease the more that he was in his presence. Jared wasn’t sure that was how the real world worked but he nodded and kept his peace.

Eventually they pulled up at the private entrance to the tall, well-known apartment building and Jake came around to open the door for Jared. Jared stepped out and looked up at the tall building, feeling small and oddly insignificant in its shadow. 

“It’s just a building. Calm the fuck down.” He mumbled to himself as Jensen came around the car and smiled at him. Jared took a deep breath and let himself be led into the building and up the elevator to the top floor apartment that Jensen held. Jared took another shaky breath and felt the heat and gentle pressure of Jensen’s hand on his lower back and let it ground him.

Jensen’s corner penthouse was much more homey than he’d expected. A soft and comfortable looking couch dominated the living room along with a giant tv and floor to ceiling windows along one side of the room. The kitchen looked well used and that small detail helped to calm Jared more. This didn’t seem like the apartment of a powerful CEO, just a dude who liked and could afford nice things. He held onto that thought and it calmed him.

“Are you okay? I’m asking again cause you weren’t sure in the car. We can talk freely here, obviously.” Jensen gestured to the soft, squishy couch. “Have a seat?”

Jared sat himself down and tried not to groan as he sank into the couch that was just as comfortable as it looked. Unthinking he toed off his shoes and pulled his feet up onto the couch and grabbed a throw blanket to cuddle in his lap, like he did at home when he was feeling in need of relaxation. He glanced over to see Jensen watching him with a smile.

“This couch is amazing. Is all furniture this comfortable when you’re rich?” As soon as the words were out of Jared’s mouth, he wanted to take them back. What an idiotic thing to say, he chastised himself mentally as he tried to walk back what he’s said.

“I mean, you know, when you don’t have to look at the price. When you can just buy what you want. I’m making this worse. I’m sorry, if you want me to leave I can.” Jared moved to stand up but stopped when Jensen placed a hand on his knee.

“You are panicking, do you want to tell me why?” Jensen asked, his voice infused with compassion instead of contempt.

Jared chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to order his thoughts, which was something that he wasn’t good at in the best of times and this was hardly the best of times. Though it should have been. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked at Jensen, forcing his eyes to stay on the older man’s face and not wander around the apartment, reminding him of the current situation.

“The whole thing started as kind of a joke? Like ‘can’t afford college, why don’t i troll for a sugar daddy’? Type of thing and now we’re here and it’s… intimidating? Because you’re you and I’m…” Jared trailed off and gestured at himself, thinking about the well worn clothes and his overall appearance of not fitting into Jensen’s world.

“Does it make you feel any better that I was on the flip side of that equation? I was just booking for someone young and beautiful to spend time with me. And I picked you, Jared.” When Jensen explained it like that, with his big, warm hand cupping jared’s knee it did, in fact, calm him down. He took a few deep breaths and felt his heart slow down from it’s panicked race. He nodded at Jensen.

“Good. We may not be on equal footing here Jared but we want similar things out of this. I want someone to be on my arm for functions, someone to charm people at business dinners and luncheons and meetings that I have to go to. Someone who won’t be embarrassed when I spend money on them. The money is the thing here, isn’t it Jared?”

Jared nodded. The money was the first reason that he was there and he admitted as much. What he kept to himself is that he was also there because Jensen was funny and smart and hot as hell and Jared liked him just a little bit. Somehow, he knew that he had to keep that to himself. He couldn’t let Jensen know that he had a crush on his sugar daddy. They hadn’t even signed a contract yet. He asked Jensen if they were going to and tried to stay calm as Jensen explained what he saw as the ideal contract for them to sign.

“I’ll pay for school, all of it. I’ll handle spending money and room and board as well, for four years. We could go for two years but I know you’re heading into a four year program and I was just thinking that it looks better for both of us if we appear to be in a committed, long term relationship. I’ll pay tuition and room and board directly to the school and the rest, an allowance I suppose, will go into a joint bank account we set up? How’s that all sound?”

Jared thought about it for a moment, his brain screaming at him that it sounded terrifying, owing someone this much money within an hour of meeting them face to face. It also sounded like all of his dreams on a platter. His heart rate picked up again and he folded over, pressing his forehead to his knee.

“Jared are you okay? I’m… I’m going to run and grab you a cool washcloth. Maybe that will help you calm down?” Jensen said to the back of his head and then Jared felt the couch move as Jensen got up and walked away.

Jared started a mantra in his head _it’s only money, it’s only money_ over and over again as his heart slowed back down. He wanted this. He wanted the money and he wanted Jensen and Jensen wanted the same thing. Jared noticed that while Jensen wasn’t right there in front of him, he was able to calm down. Something about Jensen’s presence made him panic. He took the time that Jensen was in the bathroom to rein himself in. 

\-------------------------------------

Jensen stepped away from Jared and silently tried to reconcile the confident, intelligent, sassy young man he’d been flirting with online with the panicked teenager on his couch. He stepped into his bathroom and shut the door behind him, turning on the tap to wash his hands before he grabbed a washcloth and dampened it in the cool water. He looked into the mirror and tried to see something that would cause someone that seemed so self-assured to panic at the thought of him. But all he saw was the same thing he always saw in the mirror: an oddly-ginger beard, crows feet, pale skin with too many freckles. Jensen was comfortable in his own skin, yes, but he would never get to a point where he was understanding the way people fawned over his looks or became uncomfortable in his presence. He sighed and picked up the towel, heading back out into the living room.

“Here, I’ve always found that a cool washcloth on my wrists and temples help me calm down when needed.” He sat down and pulled Jared to him again, gently pressing the washcloth to his wrists.

“I really hope that we can resolve this. Even if you’d rather not continue on as we originally thought, but perhaps as friends?” Jensen offered gently as he refolded the washcloth and placed it on Jared’s forehead.

“Can we start again? I was feeling so confident for a while. I think If we just spend some time together.. I mean, if I’m gonna be arm candy for you, then we need to know a little bit about each other so that I can talk you up, right?”

Jensen found himself nodding and sitting back into the arm of the couch. He relaxed his posture a bit and toed off his shoes before tucking them under the end of the couch.

“I’m Jensen, I’m 30, I own my own business and I make attractive young men very nervous, apparently.” Jensen laughed a little at the affronted squawk from Jared.

“I’m Jared. I’m 19, I’m into older men who want to buy me presents and help me get the fuck out of this town and I give amazing blow jobs.”

Jensen sucked in a breath and couldn’t help but look at Jared’s smirking lips; he knew exactly what he’d done. Jensen wondered where the sudden confidence had come from, he felt like his head was spinning from the abrupt change to Jared. Nevertheless he liked it. He leaned into it and gave Jared his most flirtatious smile.

“Can I kiss you sweetheart? Would that be okay?” Jensen asked, wanting so badly to kiss Jared’s smiling face. To hear him open up and moan under Jensen’s mouth and hands.

Jared kissed with his whole body, pressing closer and closer the longer the kiss went. He tasted like spun sugar, sweet on the tip of Jensen’s tongue. When Jensen pulled back, he nearly smacked his lips to keep the lingering taste in his mouth.

“Mmmm sugar. That was nice. I think we’re gonna do just fine together, don't you?” Jared nodded at him, his eyes a little glazed and dreamy. “Would you rather stay out here or head into my bedroom sweetheart?”

Jensen knew the daddy thing was about control as much as it was about money but he wasn’t ready to just swoop in and assume all control in the relationship, not today at least.

“Bedroom daddy. Wanna get naked with you,” Jared offered and Jensen had to press the heel of his hand on his dick.

“You’re a seductive little thing, aren’t you? I have two questions before we go into my bedroom. Do you have anything that you do not like and won’t do in bed? And when was the last time you got tested?”

“I don’t have any hard no items that I know of, but up till now it’s been a lot of fumbling in the back of the club or quick fucks in someone’s backseat so I don’t really, uh, have as much experience as you may think.” Jared was blushing, as if being less experienced was something to be embarrassed about. Jensen ducked down for another lingering, dizzying kiss. And Jared looked up at him with a question on his face before he answered his second question.

“Honesty will get you rewarded baby.”

“Oh. And my last test was uh, just a week ago. I haven’t been with anyone since but I didn’t bring the results, I”m sorry. They’re at home in my desk drawer. I’m clean. No antibiotics or anything.”

“That’s great. Similar timing for me too, I have my results somewhere around here if you want them. One more thing, since we are planning for this to be long term, eventually I’d like to go condom free. Not today, of course, today it’s our first time together and we’re going to be safe but perhaps in the future. Is that something you think you’d like?”

Jared squirmed a little and Jensen felt himself melt because it was too cute. “Yeah, daddy. I wanna go bare. But you’re right.” He sighed theatrically. “Not today. Can I at least blow you today without a condom? Please? I promise to pull off if you think you’re gonna come.”

“How could I possibly say no to such a request? C’mon baby, I wanna get you naked and spread out across my sheets.”

Jensen swept Jared into his arms and tugged him down the hallway towards his bedroom and the California king that awaited them. He stopped just inside the door and started popping buttons on his shirt so he could peel himself out of it. Once his shirt was off he reached down to pop the top button of his fly when Jared thudded to his knees in front of him. Jared was just the right height on his knees to nuzzle the obvious bulge of Jensen’s cock in his jeans.

“Don’t make me beg, doll.” Jensen offered as he ran his fingers through Jared’s hair and cupped the back of his head. Pretty cornflower blue eyes peered up at him and pink lips curled into a smile as nimble fingers popped the other buttons of his fly and peeled his jeans down off his hips. His cock was obscenely hard in just his boxer briefs but Jared took the time to nuzzle it before he peeled the underwear down too. Jensen felt a hand on his ass and was about to speak up when Jared asked, “How do you feel about being rimmed, daddy, cause you have an amazing ass.” and then wrapped his lips around the head of Jensen’s cock.

“Anything you want baby, I’m up for pretty much everything. And that will always be the answer when your mouth is on my cock like that. C’mon, you can take more. Open up, doll.” Jensen pulled Jared’s head closer, slowly, forcing Jared to take more and more till those sinful, pink lips hit his manscaping and he could feel Jared’s throat working around the head.

“Oh, so good for me right away. Off and one more time, then I want you naked and on my bed.” Jared pulled off, saliva dripping down his chin and a few small tears in the corner of his eyes but he was smiling. He slurped at the head of Jensen’s dick loudly, making a mess but getting his hot, wet tongue all over the most sensitive spots.

“You do give amazing blow jobs and I can’t, oh fuck, believe I’m saying this but you gotta get naked and on my bed. I wanna fuck your sweet little ass baby, can’t wait any more.” 

Jared pulled off wetly and winked up at Jensen before he pulled his clothes off and was face-down, ass up on his bed in a blink. Gone was the nervous teen who’d sat on his couch just a little bit ago and now he was faced with a sex kitten who had quite possibly the most perfect ass he’d ever seen.

Jensen reached down and stroked his spit-sticky cock. “Reach into that drawer by your right hand and grab the lube and a condom then put a pillow under your hips and curve your back just a little bit more.” Jensen wished he had a camera as he watched Jared follow his instructions and pop his ass up into the air just a little bit more.

“Would you let me film this some other time? Goddamn you’re hot.” Jensen climbed onto the bed without waiting for an answer, positioning himself between Jared’s spread thighs and using his sticky hand to open up Jared’s ass and let him look at his pretty hole.

“This pretty little hole looks so good, Jay. Fuck, can’t wait to be inside you.” He spat down at the tiny hole as he fumbled for the lube Jared had so helpfully put next to his hip.

Jared opened up like a dream, Jensen’s first two fingers slipping in with almost no resistance. “Did you prep yourself for me baby? Opening up so good.” He mumbled into the skin of Jared’s lower back, where he was busy pressing kisses.

“No, daddy, but I used my favorite dildo a lot since you told me who you are. So I could picture you better.” Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Oh fuck doll, you are gonna have to show me that someday. I’ll get you a whole toybox for my bedroom, anything and everything you want as long as I can watch you use it.” He babbled, pulling his fingers out and fumbling on the condom and slicking himself up with his wet hand.

“You ready for me? Can you come on my dick, baby? Wanna feel you come on my dick.” He pressed the head into Jared’s hole and it was perfection; the hot, tight clench of him was utter perfection and Jensen had to grit his teeth to not bury himself balls deep and come like an inexperienced teenager.

“Oh, I wanna come on your dick. It’s so much better to come with something big inside me. Please Daddy, please. Fuck me.”

Jensen set a brutal pace, pulling Jared up onto his hands and knees and pounding in. Soon the only sounds in the room were of Jared whining with each slap of their sweaty skin together. “Do you need a hand on your dick to come, baby?” Jared shook his head, his sweaty hair flopping back and forth. 

“No, just don’t stop, don;t stop, right there, oh FUCK.” Jared yelled, his whole body clenching up around Jensen’s still pistoning cock. Once Jared stopped coming, he flopped forward onto the bed and lay there panting, Jensen ripped off the condom and stroked his cock till he came all over Jared’s cheeks. He stroked himself till his balls actually hurt and then he flopped down onto the bed next to Jared.

As they lay panting together, sweat and come cooling and drying on them, Jared smiled. He leaned over to place a sweet, almost chaste, kiss on Jensen’s lips.

“This is gonna be great.”

\-------------------------------------

**__ **

**_\--Was wondering if you were into dress up at all?_ **

**-Well, that depends on what kind of dress up, I think**

**_\--something frilly, or lacey, or pretty? Or some combo of the three?_ **

**-If there’s something you want me to wear that fits any or all of those adjectives, I’m in daddy. You’re buying.**

**_\--I wouldn’t have it any other way. See you tonight baby._ **

**-Can’t wait, Daddy**

Jared knew he was blushing as he stood in the ensuite bathroom at Jensen’s apartment. He glanced at himself in the mirror again and confirmed that he looked, to his own eyes, ridiculous. The outfit Jensen had handed him when he’d shown up wasn’t too over the top; a lacey pink tank-top type covering and matching panties. The top barely brushed his belly button, leaving more exposed than covered in the dainty fabric. He took a deep breath; it was hard to believe that his first visit to the apartment was just a few weeks ago and he was already playing dress up, but Jared was always secure in his sexuality.

The lights were dimmed, there was soft music playing somewhere, and there Jensen sat, with only his jacket removed and top button undone, in the middle of the room in a hastily moved chair from the dining room. Jared tucked one foot behind the other and felt the urge to cover his naked chest as well. Jensen was looking at him with wide eyes but no discernable expression on his face.

“God baby, you look...” Jensen’s voice sounded rough, like he’d been screaming since Jared had stepped into the bathroom, “Anyway. I know you like to dance. I was hoping you’d dance for me.”

Jared cocked his head to the side and considered what Jensen was asking for. He did, in fact, like to go dancing. Or he used to, but it had been some sweaty fun means-to-an-end that he didn’t need to deal with anymore. Not since Jensen and their contract. They’d left a suspicious loophole on Jared’s end about exclusivity that he didn’t really want to learn more about, especially not when he was presented with Jensen and a challenge.

Without his expression changing, Jensen said, “I mean, unless you don’t think you can. I know this is a different kind of dancing. And you don’t have an audience here, besides me, so… if you can’t do it….” Jensen shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing at the screen and back up at Jared.

Something that not everyone knew about Jared, but Jensen certainly did by this time, was that Jared was a little shit who rose to every challenge. Jared was incapable of backing down when presented with a situation like the one he found himself in. Without another thought he marched forward and grabbed Jensen’s phone out of his hand, tossing it over onto the bed.

“Hands to yourself, no touching the dancers,” Jared offered as he trailed one nylon covered foot up the outside of Jensen’s calf.

Jensen raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he tucked his hands under his thighs. Jared slung one leg over Jensen’s lap and settled down, rubbing his ass on Jensen’s thighs for a moment while he settled on a rhythm in his head.

“You good with the music?” Jensen asked, his head swaying close enough that Jared felt his hot breath on his shoulder.

“Don’t need music. Remember to respect the dancer.” With that, he slung his arm over Jensen’s shoulder and started moving, rolling his hips and curving his back to the rhythm in his head. Judging by the way that Jensen’s breathing picked up right away, he must be looking pretty good. It went on for a few minutes like that, Jared pulling out every trick he had to make Jensen lose control and Jensen clearly fighting it but it was Jensen’s mouth that changed things, as usual.

‘Look at you baby. My gorgeous baby doll. So pretty for me. So sexy.” Jensen crooned at him, one hand slipping out from under his leg to run up the outside of Jared's thigh. Jared was turning himself on at this point, the feel of Jensen’s body beneath him and the way he could feel his arousal for him. He was drunk on the feeling of it.

“The prettiest thing I ever saw. Definitely the prettiest thing I’ve had my hands on. You’re so sweet for me baby.” Jensen’s other hand found its way to Jareds waist, gripping tight. “C’mon sugar, keep moving for me.”

The thing about Jensen’s predilection for dirty talk wasn’t how good he was at it or how much he did it but how much Jared liked it. One of their very first times together, Jensen had gotten Jared off just by holding him down and talking into his ear about all the things he wanted them to do together. Jared hadn’t even realized it was possible for him to come like that before.

“So good for me, so sweet for me, my baby. Treat me so nice. How are you sugar, are you good?” Jensen asked, his hand sliding up Jared’s back and cupping his neck, forcing Jared to open his eyes and look at him.

“Could be better.” Jared snarked, rolling down hard just to get the feeling of Jensen’s cock pressing up into his ass.

“Oh sweet baby, you take such good care of me, tell me how I can take care of you. How can I make it better?” Jensen pulled him close, kissing him tongue first in some serious porn kiss that should have been weird but was just hot.

“I want it in me. Want you in me.” Jared breathed before attacking Jensen’s mouth again; fuck what that mouth could do.

“Course you do. Daddy’s sweet little cockslut, aren’t you. Gotta lift up for me, gotta get me outta my pants if you want it in you.” Jared whined at the thought of lifting off Jensen’s lap, but he wanted to be fucked more than he wanted to stay where he was.

“Don’t gotta take off my panties, though. Just shove them over to the side and fuck right in. I got ready for you when I got dressed.” Jared mumbled the words against Jensen’s chin as he yanked open Jensen’s pants and pulled his cock out, impatient to get back in Jensen’s lap where he belonged.

“Slow down baby, gonna hurt yourself.” Jensen crooned at him, hands back on Jared’s hips as Jared levered himself down to catch the head of Jensen’s dick between his cheeks. He could feel the wetness on the head smear across the ass of the panties and he whined, impatiently, opening his eyes and pleading at Jensen to fix it.

“God, baby, gonna kill me in the best way. Don’t make that face at me when you’re sitting on my cock, sugar, I’m an old man and it’s bad for my heart.”

Jared snorted inelegantly and raised up onto his toes, “Pull my panties to the side daddy, so we can slide you right inside where I need you.” 

It was gratifying how quickly Jensen complied, but Jared was too focused on sinking down onto Jensen’s cock and the words that were coming out of his mouth to think about it. Finally he was seated, Jensen buried deep inside, and Jared could go back to rocking his hips to the rhythm in his head.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, sugar, baby doll, this is even better than I imagined. You’re even better than anything. Take such good care of your daddy.” Jensen panted, his fingers curling into Jareds hips and squeezing. He didn’t have any leverage or room to move, so he was stuck with the slow and sensual grinding rhythm that Jared set. Completely at Jared’s mercy, just the way Jared liked it, sometimes.

“Mmmm daddy so big. Can feel you in my stomach. So good.” Jared felt a bead of sweat trail down his back along his spine. He decided he was done with the slow and gentle. He started lifting himself up and dropping himself back down, fucking Jensen hard with his whole body. The chair creaked alarmingly but held their combined weight, even with the new stress. Jared put everything else out of his mind except chasing his own pleasure. 

Jensen dipped his head forward and nipped at Jared’s shoulder when Jared sped up. “That’s right baby. Make yourself come on my cock. Such a sweet boy. You can do it. Do you need my hand baby?” Jensen asked and Jared shook his head, wet, shaggy hair flying every which way as he moved even faster, curving his hips up and back each time he dropped down.

“Oh fuck, daddy.” Jared whined as he ground his hips and came over Jensen’s expensive dress shirt without a hand on him. Jensen let the clench of Jared’s ass pull his own orgasm from him and heedless of the mess, pulled Jared into his arms, kissing along his neck and the shell of his ear as they both came down.

\----------------------------------------------------

The night before he met Jared’s parents, Jensen finally had the chance to introduce Jared around as his partner at the Sunshine Kids Foundation Gala. Jared had been the perfect partner all night, just as Jensen had known he would be. He was gorgeous but also intelligent, witty, and no one could keep their eyes off him. As they’d discussed, Jared had been introduced as Jensen’s partner, which meant now it was time for the two of them to be seen out and about together.

Jensen planned a full day, the zoo and aquarium and lunch at the food trucks downtown. Perhaps, if Jared was good, Jensen was thinking about taking him shopping. However, when he pulled up in front of Jared’s house to meet his parents and then head off to the zoo, nearly all of that flew out the window.

Jared came bouncing out of the house when Jensen pulled his Tesla up to the curb and met him on the sidewalk in front of his house. Jensen was talking before he’d fully gotten out of the car.

“What are you wearing?” He demanded, even as Jared was leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. Jensen saw the front curtains twitch and knew that Jared’s parents were watching.

“What do you mean what am I wearing?” Jared held his arms out and Jensen gave him a long look. Jared was wearing black jeans and a back and white checked shirt with the collar open low, sleeves rolled up and comfortable walking sneakers. Jared looked down at himself and compared it to Jensen’s jeans and button up shirt, clearly not seeing the problem. “What’s wrong with it?”

Jensen gritted his teeth to save him from the brat in front of him and started a mantra of ‘you can’t spank him in front of his parents” in his head before he tried to answer.

“Your belt?” he asked and Jared lifted the bottom of his shirt up showing a cut hipbone and stomach, the waistband of his boxers and his belt which was doing exactly nothing.

“You mean cause it’s brown? I only have the one.”

“No, Jay, not because it’s brown. Because it’s UNDER your hip and not doing its job. Because the way you’re wearing it means your pants have more strain on them staying up.” Jensen could feel himself getting more and more frustrated when Jared dropped his shirt and stepped in close enough that when he spoke their lips brushed.

“I don’t really need the belt. I mean, my dick is holding my pants up. How, do you ask? Well, I’ve found that if I just think about you a little bit, or look at you I get just hard enough for my dick to help keep my pants from falling down, but not enough that everyone can tell.”

Jensen felt all the air in his lungs leave in a harsh exhale as Jared stepped back out of his personal space. Jared had that smirk on his lips that made Jensen want to bend him over the nearest surface and spank him till his hand hurt, to say nothing of the glow he knew that Jared’s skin would take on.

“Time to meet my parents.” Jared giggled and then bounced back up the front walk, leaving Jensen standing by his car feeling totally unbalanced and far too horny to meet his partner’s parents. He looked towards the house to see Jared smiling kindly at him and he took a deep breath. He couldn’t wait for Jared to pay for this later.

The day was a total success starting with Jared’s wonderful parents. Thay had been so nice, in fact, that he’d felt bad lying to them about the nature of his and Jared’s relationship. He’d wanted to tell them the truth, that he’d started to actually fall for their clever, kind, beautiful son but Jared didn’t know that and Jensen wasn’t about to tell him.

They had a contract. They had plans. Feelings were no part of it. And in a year or two or maybe even three when Jared came to him and asked to be let out of the contract, Jensen knew that he would give him anything he wanted. That's why he’d contacted MIT directly and set up a fund for Jared and Jared alone. He could draw small amounts from it, though Jensen knew he’d be giving Jared money every time they saw each other and more than that, but it would cover at least four years of tuition, room and board. Short of Jared getting kicked out or flunking out, (both equally preposterous ideas) Jared was going to get the best education that money could buy and nothing was going to risk that- Certainly not Jensen, the old man who couldn't keep to his end of the agreement and not develop feelings. 

From there, they’d wandered in and around Austin, the zoo and the aquarium and even the museum of the weird, which had been hilarious and true to its name. He’d bought Jared a ‘keep Austin weird’ hat and they’d done some shopping along 6th street before hitting the food trucks for a late lunch and heading back to Jensen’s apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------

Jared was leaving in the morning. He knew that his mother was sad he wasn’t at home but she also understood she wasn’t the only person he was going to be missing when he was in Massachusetts while his entire 19 years worth of friends and family were in Texas. It was turning out to be harder to think about leaving than he’d anticipated, especially where Jensen was concerned.

Jared lay panting on Jensen’s ridiculously high thread count sheets with sweat pooled in the dip of his lower back as he watched Jensen cross the room to get a washcloth.

“Daddy?” He asked, trying not to move and make more of a mess but he would never get over the way Jensen’s whole body moved when Jared called him that.

“Yeah, baby?” Jensen replied, wetting the washcloth and grabbing a bottle of water as he headed back over towards the bed and Jared. Jared loved to watch Jensen move around but it took on another level when Jensen was naked. So unbelievably gorgeous and also so confident in his skin in a way that jared was certain he would never be.

“Since I’m leaving tomorrow I was thinking about something? Something that isn't in the contract.” Jared chewed the inside of his lip and Jensen carefully wiped him off and crawled onto the bed, propping himself against the headboard and pulling Jared into his lap.

“Nothing changes when you leave, Jay. We made sure of that. The money is already yours. I just need some of your time and sweet smiles.” Jared laughed against the sweaty skin of Jensen’s stomach.

“Pretty sure it’s more than my time and my smile but let's go with that.” He paused then sat up, wanting to look at Jensen as they talked about this, since it was important enough to have kept him up the past few nights.

“Can we keep this exclusive? It’s not in the contract that you can’t find someone else while I’m away and I just don’t wanna have to worry about sharing you, especially when I'm so far away.” Jared knew he was rambling. He knew, in fact, that he sounded like some kind of jealous boyfriend, which was NOT part of the contract at all. He’d tried to frame it so that he just sounded like he was worried about his standing and cash flow but he was thinking that it missed the mark on that.

For all the time they’d spent together in the last two months, Jared had no idea what the look on Jensen’s face meant. It was, if he had to classify it, a boardroom face but not a bedroom face. It revealed nothing of what was going on behind those handsome eyes.

“Daddy?” Jared asked, reaching a hand out to touch Jensens shoulder, which seemed to shake him right out of it.

“I can stay exclusive, Jay. I don’t and never have expected you to. I mean, when you find someone that you want before the contract is over I’d appreciate it if you were discreet but it’s not in the contract because I didn’t want to forbid it.” Jensen reached for him and pulled him back where he belonged; in Jensen’s lap.

“Well, no, that’s not going to happen. I’m not looking for anyone else. The whole point of this is that I want to go to school. I want something more than this tiny town. Romantic relationships aren’t even a question.” Jared answered, maybe a little more forcefully than he’d intended but he was worried about his place. Contract or no, Jensen was a rich, attractive man and could have anyone he wanted and Jared wasn’t going to be here everyday anymore.

“So, it's settled. Till the written contract is up, we have a verbal contract to stay exclusive. Do I need to call my lawyer and add it into the written contract?” Jensen asked and Jared shook his head.

“I think we can trust each other with that, right daddy?” Jared asked coquettishly and Jensen snorted with laughter.

Jared dropped his head down so that his face was pressed into Jensen’s neck and he wouldn’t be able to see the look on Jared's face. Even if Jensen didn’t realize that Jared was falling for him, Jared couldn’t fool himself for too much longer. School was starting right on time. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Jensen’s handsome, smiling face appeared on his phone screen and a little bit of the homesickness that Jared was feeling vanished. 

“Hi baby.” Jensen smiled at him and Jared felt the familiar swoop in his stomach. Distance hadn’t lessened his feelings at all; if anything they were stronger.

“Daddy, I’ve missed you. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your handsome face?” Jared asked, letting himself enjoy the call and ignore the pile of homework sitting just out of sight. He wondered if they were trying to weed out the unworthy with how much work they sent home.

“Well, I have good news, actually. Looks like we’re getting the chance to expand the hotels into the New England region sooner than expected. Jeff and I are flying up for a week to sign some papers and scout some locations. Wondering if you were gonna have time to see us?” Jensen looked so happy and excited and Jared couldn’t help but join him in that feeling, even though he had more work than he could imagine.

“Of course. OF COURSE. I can’t wait to see you, I’ve missed you so much daddy.” Jared paused to think for a moment. He’d met Jeff, very briefly, at a small company function that Jensen had asked him to attend, but he was mostly still just a name and not a face and that’s what he was thinking when he asked, “Will we get some alone time?”

“Of course, baby. Can’t come up and see you without some alone time. We’ll be there sometime Monday night and we don’t leave till Sunday. I’ve got the executive suite at the Four Seasons for the week. What’s your class schedule look like?”

“Uh, well, Monday and Wednesday are full, like classes solid from sunup to sundown. But I could take a long weekend, all I have Thursday and Friday is one elective each day. I front loaded my weeks with heavy classes to have more library time.” Jared felt his breath catch at the image of Jensen’s beautiful face on his screen. 

“That works out well, we have one function to attend Thursday, a luncheon but I’d love if you could join me, and then there’s a party Friday night but depending on how sore you are we can make an appearance and duck out to get you back to the hotel and see if I can’t leave you with some physical reminders of the visit.” Jensen’s voice dipped down into the smoky-hot timbre he used when he was horny and he wanted Jared to pay attention: it worked. Jared felt himself plump up in his soft sweats.

“It’s settled then, I’ll see you Thursday morning.”

“I’ll send a car. And when I hang up I’m sending some money; you need two good suits. One for the work lunch and one for the party. You have time to go shopping yourself or do you need to send me your measurements and have my tailor here do it?’

Jared mentally ran through his schedule and sighed. He hated shopping, even with what seemed to be a bottomless budget. “No, I have time. I can shop Tuesday and then pick up the alterations Thursday before I come to the city.” He looked at Jensen’s indulgent smile and melted, “Anything is worth it to make you smile like that. Gotta go do some homework now, though.”

“Yes, my brilliant baby. Go be the smartest one in the room and I’ll see you very soon.”

\--------------------------------

Jensen clicked off the facetime and rubbed his cock through his pants. Just seeing Jared’s face was enough to turn him on these days. He missed his boy. Wrapped up in thoughts of Jared as he was, he totally missed Jeff coming into the room.

“Damn, that boy has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn’t he?” Jeff asked, close enough that he certainly had to have seen where Jensen’s hand was. He yanked his hand away from himself and spun in his chair to face Jeff, feeling the slightest flush on his cheeks.

Though, really, he’d long since stopped being embarrassed over the things that Jeff caught him doing. They’d been through far too much together.

“How long were you there, pervert? How much did you hear?” Jensen scooted his chair up to his desk and folded his hands on top of the expensive blotter that sat there, trying his damndest to think of this as a business meeting so his dick would go down.

“Oh, just enough to have some private blackmail material. Dirty facetimes with your boy at work, Mr Ackles? For shame.” Jeff laughed as he came around the desk to perch himself on the corner of it.

“Get your filthy ass off my desk, dirty old man.” Jensen tried to bush him off. “Don’t you have some work to do? What do I even pay you for?’

“Watch who you’re calling dirty old man, daddy?” Jeff teased, leaning close enough that even someone on the other side of Jensen’s oversized desk wouldn’t hear. Jensen took a breath, preparing to defend himself somehow but Jeff laughed again and raised his hand.

“I don’t care man. I mean, I wish you told me only so that I could protect you and properly erase your account from that app but..” Jeff trailed off, shrugging. “Been there, done that, been called Daddy in bed more than you wanna hear about, probably.”

“I for sure don’t want to hear anything about you and your sexual exploits.” Jensen faked a shudder and looked up at his friend with a smile.

“I know I should have talked to you. You’re my COO and my lawyer but you’re also my friend.” Jensen paused to think about it for a moment. “Probably my best friend, if old men like us are allowed such a luxury. How did you know about the app?” 

Jeff snorted inelegantly and crossed his arms over his chest,looking down at Jensen over the top of his glasses. “Please. You’re not overly skilled with computers. Don’t worry, I took care of it.”

The silence was a little bit awkward for a moment as Jensen digested everything that Jeff just told him.

“For the record, I like Jared. I dunno what kind of contract you have but I imagine that it was supposed to be some money for him and arm candy for you?” Jeff mused aoud and Jensen felt the need to hang his head in shame; he thought he’d been so careful.

“But you’ve fallen in love with the kid.” Jeff prompted and Jensen sighed, giving in to the feeling and slumping in his chair.

“I don’t even know how it happened, really. He’s smart and sarcastic, gives me attitude and bite back like no one else and, Jeff, you’ve seen him. He’s hot like fire.” Jensen knew he was mooning over a boy like some pathetic teenage girl but he didn’t care; this was Jeff. Jeff, who he should have trusted with the situation from the beginning.

“I don’t disagree with you Jenny-Bean, straight as I am I’ve noticed. But you have to know that he’s in it for the money. That’s the whole point of this set up.” Jeff stood up and walked over towards Jensen, laying a hand on the back of his neck, urging him to look up.

‘“I just don;t wanna see you get hurt.”

“Pretty sure it’s too late for that. He’s gonna find someone else eventually and I’m just going to be the sad old man who bankrolled their meeting. It’s fine Jeff, and I’m glad I have you to worry about me.” He spun his chair again, breaking the contact between them and looked out the window over the city. “I’m thankful for you and Ruthie.”

“You told little red before you told me?” Jeff asked, mock affronted.

“She pulled it outta me! You know how she is, I think she might actually be a witch. Don’t get on her bad side Jeff. Don’t do it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright. We need to go over this trip, the non sugar baby parts of it anyway.” 

\------------------------------------------

His first year at MIT was done, finished, passed with flying colors and behind him and Jared couldn’t wait to get back home to Texas. He was going to spend a couple days with his parents before a whole week with Jensen, and Jensen even promised to take some time off work.

He was sleeping on his second day home when he felt someone throw themselves onto his bed, elbow digging into his stomach and rudely waking him from a dreamless slumber His eyes popped open to see the grinning face of his best friend staring back from beneath long blonde hair.

“Jay-bird Paddywhacker. You never call, you never write, it’s like you don’t love me anymore.” Jared curled up and pulled Chad into a hug. He hadn’t forgotten his best friend, but he had been busy. And on the opposite coast.

“Holy shit Chad, I didn’t know you were coming home for the summer. How was Cali and Westmont?”

“Eh. I don’t think I’m suited to be a west coaster. It was fine and the girls were everything that you'd think they’d be growing up on movies of Cali but I was looking around this last semester and weighing my options. Anyway, I’m switching schools in the fall and heading to the other coast.” Chad grinned at him and Jared felt himself get excited again.

“You’re gonna be closer to me at MIT? Dude, even if you’re in the same time zone we could see each other on weekends and shit. That would be awesome.” Jared jumped up out of bed and pulled a tee-shirt over his bare chest, rummaging through his drawers for some clean clothes. All he found was a pair of jeans that didn’t fit quite right and the giant pile of dirty laundry he’d traveled home with.

“Ugh, laundry day.”

“I can do you better than that Jay-man. I’m going to Boston University.” Jared dropped the handful of dirty clothes he’d been pawing through and turned around.

“BU? As in right across the river from me? Holy shit. We’re gonna have to get an apartment together, since I can live off campus this year. Oh shit, Chad, that’s the best thing I’ve heard since I got into MIT.”

“I dunno about the best thing. Also, moneybags, where do you think we’re going to be able to afford an apartment in Boston? I, for one, got accustomed to a certain lifestyle in my sojourn to the Pacific Coast and am not sure I can live in a rat-infested, water-leaking walk-up.”

Jared missed the sly look on Chad’s face, too excited that he was going to have his best friend as a roommate and too shocked at the correct use of the word sojourn.

“Did you get smarter out there while you were becoming accustomed to a certain lifestyle?”

“Dude, I got a perfect score on the English half of the SAT’s, you know this. I may not be a genius like you but I know how to speak words good.” Jared fell back into the pile of dirty laundry as he and Chad laughed at their old arguments.

“And I’ll just talk to Jensen about the apartment.” Jared offered, thinking aloud since he’d already planned to talk to Jensen about something for the rest of the time he was in Cambridge. The Four Seasons was great but they could rent a private apartment for a month and it would be about the same as a long weekend at the swanky hotel. Not that Jensen needed to be saving money, but the privacy would be nice. He just needed to ask for a two or three bedroom now. “You can, like, kick in for groceries or something while we live there.”

“So the Jensen thing is still happening?” Chad asked as he spread himself across Jared’s bed.

“Dude. Of course it is. He’s paying for four years plus, like, spending money and anything else I could possibly want. Do you know I’ve got suits now? Multiple. They’ll come in handy, I know, provided I don’t grow out of them. Even then, Jensen says sometimes tailoring is better for a good suit than buying a new one but whatever.” Jared stepped out of the room to start his laundry and brush his teeth, kiss his mom good morning.

“You let him into my room while I was sleeping?” He asked his mom as he stole some toast from her plate.

“Of course. Chad is your best friend, isn’t he?” Jared nodded, crumbs falling off his lips as he tried to speed up and answer his mom. “You know, you can’t fall into a relationship and forget all about your friends.” Jared swallowed the mouthful of squishy toast too early and winced at the way it lodged in his throat.

“I haven’t forgotten anything mom. And I thought you liked Jensen.” He accused, heading to the fridge to grab some juice to help the toast go down.

“I do like Jensen, sweetie. And I know he dotes on you. He adores you. But it went from hearing about Chad and Sandy and Aldis and all your friends to hearing about Jensen and more Jensen.”

“Part of that is the change from high school to college mom. But here, you’ll be happy about this; Chad is moving to BU in the fall so we’re going to see about getting an apartment together!”

“CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY, YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” His mom yelled right in his face and Jared fell back into the counter in shock. He hid his smile behind his juice as he heard Chad thundering down the stairs.

“Yes, Mrs Padalecki?” Chad asked, standing ramrod straight with his hands down at his sides and his eyes fixed on the wall behind her.

“Cut that out, I haven’t been your teacher for a long time. We chatted this morning before I let you upstairs and you said nothing about moving to Boston.”

“Sorry Sherri. I wanted to tell this big lug first.”

Sherri forgave Chad his indiscretions, just as she always did. Chad may have been Jared’s best friend, but he’d also been sorely in need of a mother since his own had left when he was 7. Chad and his dad did alright for the most part, but the series of nannies and au pairs that Mr Murray employed to care for Chad couldn’t compare to a mom.

They both gave Sherri kisses again and headed back upstairs to plot and plan.

“Hey, uh, I’m incommunicado next week. Jensen is taking me to his lake house for a week.” Jared pulled up the Ill-fitting jeans and wiggled around so they would fit his hips. He turned to look at Chad who still had that squinty-eyed, inspection face on.

“No baby girl, those jeans don’t make you look fat. I can’t tell if you’ve gained the freshman 15 at all.” Jared grabbed the nearest thing at hand, an old game boy, and chucked it at Chad’s head.

“Fuck off.” He looked down at himself and looked back up. “Can you really tell I've gained weight? I mean, I still run every morning and all the sex has to burn some calories too, right? I…” Jared cut himself off when Chad started laughing at him.

“Contract, huh? You’re so gone for Jensen and you don’t even know.” Chad stood up to his full height and cuffed the back of Jared’s head.

“C’mon, we’re getting outta here to get some real coffee and some damn sunshine. You can tell me all about how you went and fell in love with your sugar daddy like a dope.”

——————————-

Jared’s sweaty fingers slipped, skidding across the headboard and making him lose his precarious balance. Unthinkingly he squeezed his thighs around Jensen’s head to keep himself upright, unprepared for the way it made Jensen moan and vibrate up through his ass.

“Oh fuck, oh daddy, oh fuck.” Jared whined, Jensen’s fingers and tongue and even the point of his perfect nose rubbing to perfectly between his legs as Jensen ate his hole. Jared could feel beard-burn between the cheeks of his ass and the tops of his thighs and it only made him hotter, want it more.

The way Jensen ate him out was like he was starving for it. Like Jensen couldn’t get enough of the taste of Jared’s ass and wanted to make them both insane with it. 

Jared could still feel the way his insides flipped when Jensen tossed him onto the bed and told him to “Kneel, facing the wall, hands on the headboard and if they come off, I stop”. Jared whined for the skillful way that Jensen could take him apart just by telling him to “Come sit on my face sweetheart” but this went even beyond that. “Daddy daddy please oh daddy can I come?”

With a slurping kiss, Jensen nodded and moaned a yes into Jared’s skin. Jared felt his legs start to tremble on either side of Jensen’s head and felt the way that Jensen slid two fingers into his hole with his tongue between and held them there so Jared would have something to clench down on as he came all over the headboard and the pillows.

Jared was still coming down when he felt himself flipped over onto his back and Jensen’s hand gripped his chin, forcing his mouth open. He barely managed to get his eyes open in time to see Jensen stroking his cock and aiming at his tongue, now loling out of his mouth. He closed his eyes again when the first spurt of warm spunk splattered across his chin and just let himself listen to the praise falling from his daddy’s mouth.

“Oh fuck, such a pretty baby, so good for me. And you came just from me eating out your pretty hole, I can’t believe it. My sweetheart, so good for me.” Jensen collapsed onto the bed next to him, mouthing over his come-covered chin till they were lazily trading kisses.

Jensen was always the one to get up for water and something to clean them up with and when he did, Jared kicked the come-covered pillow off the bed too.

“Loving the vacation life, daddy. Do you really have to be so hands-on at work? Can’t we do this all the time?” Jared shouted at Jensen’s bare back as he headed into the bathroom.

“Baby, that sounds like a dream. But yeah, you wanna keep all the pretty things I get you? I need to keep working for a few years. I’m not that old yet, we got lots of time.” Something in Jared’s gut twisted as Jensen spoke; he didn’t know if they had lots of time.

It had been a year already. Granted they’d been in different parts of the country but they saw each other enough to keep the relationship up, hell, Jared saw more of Jensen while he was at school than he did his parents. But they only had a four year contract. Then it was over. He didn’t want to think about what it would be like if Jensen didn’t want him anymore. If Jared couldn’t spend time with him or call him whenever he wanted to. Maybe even after the sex stopped and the contract stopped they could be friends.

“Oh, daddy, speaking of pretty and expensive things, I wanted to talk to you about an apartment at school.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Jared had done all the research, Jensen just had to sign the lease and pay the bills. They flew to Boston together a few weeks before school started to make sure the neighborhood was safe enough and get furniture. Also to christen each room before Chad moved in.

“I’m actually glad you’re going to have Chad with you now. I mean, having you and the house to ourselves when I come to visit would be great but I know you were lonely last year.” Jensen tried to keep his voice light but he worried so much about Jared; between the loneliness and the school workload and being away from home. Plus, Jensen knew even at MIT, where some of the smartest kids in the world ended up for school, Jared had to be among the smartest. It was a rough time.

“I was. But I had you. And my folks. I’m okay, daddy, you know that.” Jared’s smile turned a little devilish and Jensen’s cock twitched; nothing but good things happened to his cock when Jared made that face.

“If you really want to do something that would make me feel better, you could hold me down and pound my ass? I mean, if you feel like you’re up to it we did save my bedroom for last when it came to christening, and I dunno if it feels truly broken in when all we did is trade lazy blow jobs in there.” Jared slipped himself into Jensen’s lap and ground down on Jensen’s cock, now feeling strangled in his pants.

“It feels like you’re up for it daddy. What do you think?”

“I think you better be naked and ass up on your bed by the time I get in there.” 

Jared laughed aloud and jumped up, running down the hallway like a goof. Jensen followed slowly, standing and opening the fly on his pants to stop them from suffocating his cock. He rubbed the already wet tip through his boxers and brought his thumb to his lips, thinking, as he made his way towards the bedroom they’d picked out for Jared. 

Just as daddy ordered, Jared was naked on the bed, face half pressed into the pillows as he watched the door and fucked three lubed fingers in and out of his greedy hole. Jensen said nothing, just watched as he circled behind Jared so he could see that tiny, pink hole more clearly as he let his pants and boxers drop to the floor and he stripped off his shirt.

“Daddy please, m’ready.” Jared whined, his whole body twisting and hole fluttering around his fingers. Jensen reached forward and gripped Jared’s hip, pulling his whole body towards the end of the bed where he stood.

“I’m thinking, sweet thing, you remember how we talked about no condoms?” Jensen ran his thumb around the shiny rim of Jared’s ass as he spoke.

“Oh yes, daddy, yes please. Oh fuck me bare and fill me up.” Jared squirmed and squealed on the bed, trying to entice Jensen into moving faster, but Jensen wouldn’t let himself be goaded. He took his hands off his boy and reached for the condoms and lube that were next to Jared’s knee. With a sharp slap on Jared’s cheek, he knew he had his boy’s full attention and he tossed the condoms through the open bedroom door and down the hall. Jensen dripped lube on his naked cock and gasped as Jared whined and whimpered.

“You had three of your own fingers, are you ready or do you need more, baby?”

“No daddy, I’m good please please fuck me now. Fill me up. Oh fuck breed me.” Jared gasped, arching his back so his ass was pushed out even more and that was the last Jensen could handle.

The idea of fucking his come into Jared was incendiary. It had been so long since he’d fucked anyone bare that talking about it had made him sweat but doing it? Pushing deep inside of Jared’s tight, warm body? The reality of it made it difficult to focus. 

“Just fuck me. Hard. C’mon, daddy, I can take it. I can oh god just hold me down and pound me.” Jensen slapped Jared’s ass again for being a brat before he kneed up onto the mattress between his spread thighs.

Jensen couldn’t stop the stuttering gasp when he pushed into Jared for the first time, latex free. His boy was so tight, so warm, so perfect. Jared squealed and writhed beneath him but Jensen was determined, as always, to go at his own pace and not be goaded by the brat underneath him and he said as much when he’d pressed all the way inside. Jensen put a hand on the small of Jared’s back, making him arch sharply as Jensen pulled back til just the head of his dick was spreading Jared’s cheeks before thrusting forward again.

Jensen’s thrusts picked up pace and soon the room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Jensen pressed Jared down into the mattress just like he’d asked as he took pleasure from Jared's body. He felt Jared tighten as he came, untouched, into the mattress beneath him and Jensen only lasted a few more short thrusts before he buried himself balls deep and came.

“Fill me up, oh god, so hot, daddy.” Jared whined and Jensen rocked his hips just a little so they could both feel the squelch of Jensen’s come.

\---------------------------------------

“Jared, hey baby, I’m emailing you the confirmation for your plane tickets. I know you hate going in and out of time zones over a short weekend but I need you with me at this function in Denver Saturday night. Would you rather fly out Friday or Saturday morning?” Jensen paused, listening to the sound of Jared breathing on the other end of the phone.

“Daddy, I can’t this weekend, I have a huge project due on Monday and I can’t be gone for the weekend.” For the first time in a long time, Jensen felt himself get angry with jared.

“Is the project done?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, but-”

“Then there is no reason why you can’t come with me. I need a partner for this thing. You agreed to be my partner. I’m paying a lot of money for you to do this for me, Jared. Now, would you rather fly out Friday night or Saturday morning?”

Instead of some light flirting after their talk, Jensen hung up the phone rather abruptly and dropped his head into his hands. He felt guilty and, quite frankly, gross about the conversation they’d just had. He never before put their situation in those terms and he didn’t like that he’d done it when Jared was actually pushing back and standing up for himself.

Unable to do anything at that moment, he finished Jared’s and his own travel arrangements and shrugged it off, promising himself that he would apologize when he saw Jared on Friday night.

But the Jared who showed up at the hotel Friday night, wasn’t his Jared. It was a plastic doll of a human that did only what he was told.

“Jared please talk to me. I’m so sorry about what happened, but this is a big event for us and we are going to be making a lot of connections. I need you with me to calm me down. To be my support. I’m sorry I talked to you the way I did.”

Jared turned towards him and gave a sickly but blank eyed smile. “I’m here. You wanted a partner for the party and that is what you’ll get. But I don’t forgive you yet. You made me feel like shit, Jensen. You made me feel like a whore and I’m not a whore. This is a mutually beneficial arrangement, or it’s supposed to be.” Jared got up and started pacing, and even though he was clearly angry and starting to raise his voice, Jensen couldn’t help but be relieved. This passionate young man was his Jared.

“School is important Jensen. And it’s difficult. I have a lot of work and projects, I felt like I barely survived freshman year, you know that. And it’s tougher this year. The chaff has been weeded out from my classes. There is nowhere to hide. Kill or be killed now and it’s only year two. If I say I can’t go somewhere it’s because I can’t.” Jareds chest was heaving, his hands were flailing and his cheeks were red with emotion.

He was the most gorgeous thing Jensen had ever seen.

“Uh, uh Daddy. I know that look. That ‘I’m horny and you’re pretty, let’s fuck’ look. I haven’t forgiven you and you know that. You stay on your side of the bed and I’ll stay on mine. Don’t come any closer.”

Jensen started stalking Jared across the room, a smile on his face to mirror the one that Jared was trying to hide.

“C’mon sweetheart, you never heard of make up sex? We haven’t had an argument that was serious enough for it yet.”Jensen offered as he tried to grab Jared who danced out of the way.

“Oh baby. Lemme kiss it better. Lemme just give you one little kiss.” Jensen made an exaggerated kissy face at Jared who giggled at him and danced away.

“You’re so pretty when you get all worked up like that sweetheart. Lemme give you one kiss.” Jensen reached for Jared again, but Jared just laughed and danced away.

“You think still angry makeup sex is what we need right now?” Jared asked, confusion clear on his adorable face.

Trying to be a little serious in the face of Jared’s legitimate confusion, Jensen straightened up out of his half-crouch. “Yeah, I mean, tempers were a little high. It’s a release of tension as well as an ooph-” Jensen got cut off by Jared shoving a shoulder in his stomach and tackling him back against the bed. He landed flat on his back with Jared on his knees over his stomach.

“Sorry, daddy, did I hurt you?” Jensen grinned up at his playful boy.

“No, sweetheart, I’m not hurt. I like being playful with you, do you like it when we’re playful?” Jared wiggled his ass over Jensen’s semi-hard dick, causing it to plump up even further. He couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips up just a little bit and he watched Jared’s smile turn devilish as he held his ass up and away from Jensen’s body.

“I do like being playful. I like teasing you. You’re fun when you get all riled up and mock-angry.” Jared paused, lowering his ass and rocking his hips a little to make them both gasp, “But not when you’re really angry. It’s no fun when we’re both angry.”

Jensen sighed and cured his hand around Jared’s shoulders, pulling him down against his chest. Jensen threaded his fingers into Jared’s hair and pressed their mouths together in what he intended as a sweet, chaste kiss but didn’t stay that way for long.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Daddy, oh thank god. I need you.” Jared gasped into the phone before Jensen even had a chance to say hi. He shoved his way out of the unwanted party in his living room, uncaring if a bunch of jocks from BU and a couple townies heard him talking to his ‘daddy’. Lord knew he had no intention of ever seeing any of them again.

He shut himself into his bedroom, locked and barricaded the door behind him by shoving his dresser against it.

“-ay. Jay, baby? Can you hear me? Are you okay?” Jared heard through the phone he had legitimately forgotten he was holding. He held it back up to his sweaty ear.

“Daddy? Yeah, I’m still here. Oh man, Chad is throwing a party and there are all these townies and I just do not want to know what is happening out there. I don’t have anywhere to go right now so thank you for saving me.” Jared threw himself onto his bed and glanced at the clock, 12:05am on Friday night/Saturday morning. “Is this a literal booty call? Cause I could really go for some of that sweet talk you always have for me, daddy.”

“Is that right? You need me to talk sweet to you?” Jared closed his eyes and nodded before he realized that Jensen was on the phone and couldn’t see him.

“Yes, please, daddy.”

“Okay, well first, I’m not in the mood for teasing. So I need you to stand up from your bed and strip all your clothes off. Take a picture when you're done and send it to me before you lie back down.”

Jared felt a flash of arousal at Jensen’s sudden commanding tone and stood up to strip off his studying clothes; ratty basketball shorts and an old tee-shirt he stole from Jensen when he stayed at his house over the summer. He grabbed his phone off the bed and turned on the camera, checking to make sure he looked appealingly disheveled and not just like he’d been neglecting himself. His cock was plumping but not enough for a pic so without permission he wrapped a hand around himself and stroked just once to get a little harder. He angled and snapped the pic before throwing himself back onto the bed and sending it, thrilling at the gasped exclamation when Jensen got the pic.

“Baby I miss you. Miss my sweet boy. You wanna know what I’d do if I was there, sweet thing?”

Jared nodded again, letting the whiskey smoothness of Jensen’s voice just roll over him. He reached down to rub just behind his balls as he waited for Jensen to tell him what to do.

“First would be kissing. Love kissing my baby doll. You get all pink in the cheeks and you kiss with your whole body, like you can't get close enough.” Jensen paused and Jared opened his eyes.

“Can you run your fingers over your lips for me? Just a little bit, so they tingle from the touch.” Jared did as asked and fell back into the fantasy that Jensen was going to come walking through the door and do all the things he was describing.

“Next, your sweet little nipples. Oh, I love those little caramel colored buds. One would think they’d be pinker, like your lips or the tip of your cock, but no, they’re dark, like the way your skin gets when you’ve been able to sun yourself in the Texas summers. The way you whine and push your chest into my mouth when I kiss and bite at your little nipples.”

Jared teased his right nipple, making him whimper a little into the phone.

“You thinking about me being there Jay? Are you thinking about me playing with your little tits baby doll?” Jensen trailed off with a grunt and Jared knew that he’d moved the phone so that Jared could hear the sound of Jensen’s zipper being opened. Jared’s response to the sound of Jensen’s zipper was practically pavlovian, the way saliva pooled on his tongue and his mouth opened up.

“You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you Jay? I know you. Gotta have something in your mouth all the time. Maybe next time we get to spend time together, we can spend a day with you being my little cock warmer, would you like that? I can just tuck you under my desk and open my pants and have you down there all day, my cock in your mouth and no other worries at all.”

Jared whined and felt a tear at the corner of his eye for just how much he wanted that. He could think of nothing better than spending a day with Jensen’s dick, soft or hard or both at different times, in his mouth. Noisily, he flung a hand out to his bedside table and yanked open the bottom drawer, blindly rooting through for the dildo Jensen bought for him on his last visit. Without another thought except the dying need to have something in his mouth, Jared pushed it between his lips and started sucking loudly.

“Got your dildo, huh? Not as good as me, I know. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, I was getting finished with your nipples, I know you don’t like it when they’re really sensitive. I’m gonna kiss my way down your belly, love that flat stomach, Jay.” 

Jared took his hand off the dildo, leaving it in his mouth, and flattened his hand on his stomach, smoothing it down till his wrist bumped into his cock. He lifted his hand to curl around his cock but heard Jensen’s voice.

“Uh, uh sweetheart. I wouldn’t go right for your cock, would I? I’d tease you a bit, wouldn’t I? Stop at your hip bones and suck some bruises in there? Maybe I’d lick along the seam of where your hip is, I know that tickles you but I also know you only pretend that you don’t like it. “ Jared was trailing his fingertips lightly over each place that Jensen mentioned, whining around the fake cock in his mouth and missing his daddy so much that it hurt.

“How about that sweet, tight little hole you got, hmm? You want me to eat you out? We both like that, don’t we? Goddamn I’d give anything for your taste on my tongue right now. Fuck.” 

Jared could hear the soft sound of flesh on flesh through the phone and he knew that Jensen had finally taken himself in hand. He pulled his dildo out of his mouth to finally say something.

“Yeah, eat me out and then, please, just come on my face? I want it. I want you to come all over my face and mark me up. Make me all dirty for you.” Jared tossed the dildo aside into his sheets and grabbed his cock, stroking hard and fast so that he could come right along with Jensen.

“You like it when I mark you up, huh sweetheart? You like being owned? Being mine? Oh fuck, Jay, get on your knees I’m gonna come.” Jared let go of his phone so he could stroke himself and pinch at his nipples while he listened to the sounds of Jensen coming all over himself at the other end of the phone. He heard Jensen sigh his name and Jared shot all over his belly, cock pulsing in his hand.

\---------------------

Jensen was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. He ground his teeth and watched from his office window at the shit-stain he used to think of as a friend and trusted employee was frog marched off the premises by security. His phone buzzed on the desk behind him and he was tempted to ignore it. Tempted to ignore everything and let himself be wounded and hurt and pissed off in private and to try again tomorrow. But then it buzzed again. And a third time. He spun around and snatched his phone off the desk to read the texts from Jared, the only person he had on vibrate function for when a text came in.

**Chad turned all his laundry pink and thinks it’s my fault- 3:04pm**

**I can’t believe it’s been almost two months since I’ve seen you- 3:05pm**

**Don’t ignore me. I’m having a good day, daddy - 3:05pm**

Jensen wasn’t in the mood to text, but Jared wasn’t shy about calling when he wanted to and could talk. Sighing, Jensen began to text back.

**_Send nudes, Jay_ **

**Send money, Daddy**

**_I’ve had a completely shit day. I need something good. Can you call me?_ **

**I can’t right now, I’m sorry, Chad thought by going to a laundromat he could turn his clothes back to white, the dumbass. So we’re not home and I can’t slip away.**

**_It’s okay baby. Had to fire someone I thought was a friend today. They’ve been stealing from me._ **

**Shit, daddy, I’m so fucking sorry. You’re going to press charges, right? And they’re off the premises?**

**_Yeah, they're gone. But they were a good friend, I thought. I’d known them for a long time, trusted them for a long time. Just feeling wounded._ **

**Can you… can Jeff take you out and get you drunk tonight? Ask Jeff to take you out tonight, for me, please? And let me know when you get home? I wish I was there.**

**_I will. I won’t drink alone, promise. Wish you were here too baby doll. Though I don’t think I’d be able to be too gentle with you today._ **

**You don’t have to be gentle all the time, daddy. Send me Jeff’s number?**

Jensen forwarded Jeff’s number to Jared and then said goodbye, turning his chair around and staring out over the parking lot again, letting his mind drift.

When he woke up in his bed, Jensen remembered very little about the night before. When Jeff took someone out drinking, he didn’t fool around. He rolled over onto his back and winced at how bright his bedroom was. Someone, probably Jeff again, had placed a giant stock pot beside his bed and a few bottles of water on his bedside table. He sat up gingerly and cracked one open with his eyes squeezed shut, only spilling a little. Jensen stumbled to his feet and into the bathroom, cursing himself for not putting in some kind of night light; with no window in there it was either too bright or too dark and he hated everything about it.

Next to his toothbrush was a handwritten note in Jeff’s serial-killer handwriting.

**_Eat something. Drink water. Take aspirin. Shower. And check your phone, but do that last._ **

Jensen combined some steps, downing aspirin and a bottle of water as he stepped into the shower to wash off the stale sweat and smell of whatever bar they’d been in last night. He took his time, the large rainfall shower head positioned over the top of his head in his specially constructed shower taking away a lot of the tenson left in his body. He didn’t feel like pulling clothes on yet, so he tucked a towel around his hips and headed into the kitchen in search of something that wouldn’t upset his upchuck reflex.

His phone was conspicuously plugged in on the big island in the kitchen so he grabbed it after he sat down with some toast and yet another bottle of water. He scrolled through his notifications, a few texts, a missed call, he had social media notifications too but wasn’t in the mood for them. He opened the text exchange with Jared to see that Jared sent more than a couple texts while he was out with jeff.

**Tell Jeff to take care of you but not the way I’d take care of you**

**That would be hot as fuck though**

**But no, I’m greedy and you’re mine**

**And he’s…. Straight? Is he straight? Tell me later.**

**Anyway, I’ve emailed you a little movie. Watch alone once you’re sober enough to appreciate me. Call me only after you’ve seen it**

The series of texts were punctuated with a picture of a winking, kissing Jared and Jensen’s heart ached for him. He wished his baby boy was closer. Was here with him all the time. He hated them being so far apart. He knew that wasn’t part of their arrangement but he’d given up on not trying to fall for Jared a long time ago.

Comfortable, Jensen brushed the crumbs off his chest and started the coffee maker while he grabbed his laptop and one of the soft blankets that Jared made him buy for his couch. It was hard to wait till the coffee was done and more than once he cursed himself for waiting so long to start it, but when he curled on the couch, naked but wrapped in the soft blanket that reminded him of Jared, with fresh coffee and his laptop, it was worth it.

Finally, anticipation killing him, he pulled up his email and downloaded the movie from Jared. Instantly, he was glad that he was naked. The thumbnail showed Jared’s naked body from shoulder down, his long, curved cock in his hand and glowing from the way the sunset always shone through his bedroom window. Just seeing Jared’s naked body had Jensen’s knees falling open in his blanket cocoon, to allow room for his cock to thicken. He opened the movie to full screen and balanced his laptop on the back of the couch so he could have both hands free once he pressed play.

The video was amazing. Jared’s big hands playing with his balls and stroking his cock. Jensen checked to see how long the movie was and tried to pace himself with it but when Jared lifted his long leg to show off the dark crease of his ass about 6 minutes in, Jensen had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop from coming. At about 9 minutes in, Jared finally, f _inally,_ ran dry fingertips over his hole, rubbing and pressing in just a little bit and that was when Jensen couldn’t stop, coming all over himself inside the blanket. He watched to the end, saw how Jared twitched and rocked through his orgasm, extending it the way that he always did.

He grabbed his phone with his clean hand, snapping a picture of his hand, stomach and cock covered in come and hit send before he could shy away from it.

**Saw my movie, huh daddy? Good morning**

**_Mmm, gonna watch it every day that you're not with me. Good morning, thanks for taking such good care of me even from miles and miles away_ **

**Course I’m gonna take care of you daddy. That’s how this works; we take care of each other.**

Jared couldn’t help but wince when he realized how fast time was moving. How was it finals week again? It felt like he’d never even had a chance to enjoy his summer and now it was yet another Saturday night during midterms and the day had been spent in a haze of drafting and math and notes. HIs hand was cramped so he sat up to try and massage it out when the doorbell rang. He bent his head back to his current design when Chad knocked on the door to their office.

“Hey, man, did you order dinner? I didn’t even know that Bergamot delivered, but this is awesome.” Chad waved an armful of takeoutbags in his face and Jared sat back and laughed a little hysterically. He didn’t remember ordering from the restaurant but he knew the menu like the back of his hand.

“Shit man, I don’t think I’ve eaten since yesterday, get it in the kitchen and open everything or stand back unless you want me to eat one of your arms,” Jared offered, grabbing his phone and standing for the first time in he couldn’t remember how long.

There were a bunch of texts waiting, two from different classmates asking if he understood the math from their calc three final; those he’d ignore. The two people in question were overly friendly and he wasn’t in the mood to fight either of them off. There was a text from Chad from a few hours ago asking if he could stop long enough for food.

There were texts from Jensen, and those he opened right away.

**_Good morning gorgeous -10:07am_ **

**_Busy day of studying for you, huh? I’m lounging by the pool and missing my sweetheart- 1:53pm_ **

**_Jay, baby, I’m getting a little worried about you, can you just text me back, let me know you’re alive and have eaten?- 4:44pm_ **

**_I checked with Chad, he said you’ve been working without stopping all day but I don’t need to worry. Lucky for you, I do worry. I’m sending dinner. Text me later. Xoxo - 6:33pm_ **

“Lemme guess, this isn’t from you- It’s from our resident sugar daddy. Judging by the look on your face, he’s sent some messages along with it,” Chad said as he held out an empty plate and gestured to all the open to-go containers.

“Uh, yeah. So text Jensen to thank him, I know you guys talk behind my back to check up on me.” Jared perused all the food on offer and laughed a little to himself, picking out the very items that he’d wanted to order when they’d planned a night out there. He couldn’t remember why it had fallen through, but he barely tasted the food as he wolfed it down in front of the tv showing whatever Chad was watching.

They ate together silently, then Jared grunted a goodnight as he stumbled back to his room and shut the door. He was dialing before he collapsed onto the bed.

“Thank you so much for dinner daddy, it was delicious,” he mumbled as soon as Jensen picked up. He heard a soft laugh on the other end of the phone.

“You’re welcome sweetheart. I can’t help but worry sometimes, I know how focused you get when you want to get something done. You wanna tell me what you’re working on?” Jensen asked and Jared felt his heart swell even as his eyes closed.

“No, tired now. Tell me about your day?” Jared heard Jensen suck in a breath, followed softly by,”It’s pretty boring. It’ll probably put you to sleep.”

“S’okay daddy. Wanna sleep with your voice in my head. I like that.”

When Jared woke up at 3am he rolled over and bumped his head on the phone he must have dropped at some point during the night. When he grabbed it to plug it in his notifications said that he had two unread messages from Jensen. One was a ‘sleep tight’ text and the other was a picture of Jensen sending a kiss. Jared sighed happily and without thinking kissed his phone screen and saved the picture before falling back to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

“Baby doll when’s your spring break? I know it’s coming up but I couldn’t remember the exact dates?” Jensen asked without preamble when Jared picked up the phone. Jensen was sitting at his desk and looking at a calendar while he waited for Jared to give him an answer.

“Uh, spring break is Monday March 23 to Friday the 27th, though I guess you could add in the weekends on either end. Why, did you have plans? Gonna take me to a beach for a couple days of sex and sun and sand in uncoforatble places?” Jensen laughed because he could practically see the way Jared was wiggling his eyebrows at the innuendo.

“Uh, we could fit in a day at the beach? No, Kripke Inc wants to invest and help Richardson Hotels get its footing in California. But he’s family oriented, and so are we, so he wants to fly Jeff and Ruth and me and my partner out to meet us. I mentioned that my partner was currently at MIT and he wanted to make sure to wait until you were free.” Jensen got nervous at the dead air on the other end of the phone, and rushed to continue.

“I know it’s not super fun Jay, but it’s important for me. I can rent a house on the water, if you want. And I’ll make sure we have a convertible?” He heard a sigh and the sound of a pen hitting the table top through the phone and tried to get a grip. “I don’t wanna order you to do this Jay and I don’t want you miserable sweetheart, but this is a once in a lifetime shot for us. It’s important.”

“Daddy- no, Jensen. You don’t have to sell me on it. I won't be in the windowless sub-basement of the MIT engineering library, or hunched over the drafting desk in my office. It sounds like paradise to me. Tell me when my tickets are for and what I need to pack. I’ll charm the pants off Kripke and anyone else that he might have there.”

Jensen let out a breath and clicked around on his laptop for a moment. “Confirmation for your tickets is on the way to your email right now. Gonna have you fly to me commercial then Kripke is sending a private plane to pick us all up in Austin.”

“Oooh a private plane. Can we join the mile high club?” Jared laughed and Jensen pushed away from his desk and sat back in his chair.

“Not unless you want Jeff and Ruth and whoever their plus ones are to watch. And I don’t really want to share you.”

“I dunno, Jeff is pretty daddy himself. He could watch.” Jared teased and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from playfully growling at him.

“I. Don’t. Share. And I think you know that. Or do you need a spanking when I see you next?”

“Oh yes, please daddy. For now, though, I have a lot of homework and a big project due for Monday as well as thesis meetings and class renewals due soon.” Jared whined at him through the phone but Jensen, instead of being sad that their chatting and flirting had to be postponed, couldn’t help but be so proud of Jared’s hard work and dedication. His baby was brilliant.

“No, I understand. Go, work, be brilliant. I’ll see you in two weeks.” _Love you_ he didn’t add but it was a close thing. Their relationship stopped being about the contract months ago, for Jensen. He was trying so hard to keep his head about Jared but every conversation, every long weekend made him fall in love just a little bit more. When the contract was up and Jared left him to live his own life, Jensen knew that he was going to hurt, and badly. He spent the next two weeks before the trip trying to steel himself but as soon as Jared stepped off the plane in Dallas, and Jensen watched his eyes light up when Jared saw him in the airport, he knew that none of it had worked.

As soon as they stepped onto Kripke’s private plane and took off, Jensen vowed to himself that as soon as he had hotels spanning from coast to coast, he was going to buy himself one of them. He smiled over at Jared, who was deep in conversation with Ruth but his eyes kept roaming about the cabin only to end on Jensen and give him a smile big enough to show his dimples. He looked over at Jeff and Hilarie to find them making kissy faces at him.

“Oh so mature you two.” They laughed at him as one and Jensen saw Jeff hook their pinky fingers together, which was just a little too cutesy for him.

“How long have you two been together? Oh that’s right, I know everything about your relationship since I’m the reason it exists. You two sicken me. And I better be the best man when you get married, that’s all.” 

“Actually, I think we’ll have to fight for you; best man or man of honor. Swords or pistols at dawn, d’you think?” Hilarie asked Jeff and all of Jensen’s annoyance faded. He liked her but more than that he liked her for Jeff. HIs COO was a giant pile of mush when Hilarie was around and it was a nice change to not be the only one.

Jared snuck up behind him and draped himself over Jensen’s shoulders as he completed the thought and he knew that Jeff was returning the sentiment in the way that he raised his glass mockingly and toasted it towards them. “You two have been together longer than me and Hil, when are the two of you gonna get hitched?”

Jensen instantly went cold all over and fought the impulse to glare at Jeff for bringing it up. He, more than anyone else, knew the truth of Jensen’s relationship with Jared and how much it hurt him to think of life after the contract was over. Instead, faced with Hilarie’s smile and knowing Ruth was listening in, He just laughed and tugged Jared around the chair and across his lap.

“Well, Jared here has two more years at school. For sure nothing will happen before that, isn’t that right Jay?” He looked down at Jared’s handsome face, his smile having turned tight around the eyes. 

“Yeah, that makes sense to me d-Jensen. My education is very important. I’m gonna design your hotels when I'm done, just you wait and see.”

The house on the water was perfect, even if they were sharing it and couldn’t walk around in the nude. Not that it stopped Jared from wandering around their suite totally naked as often as he could. He tossed a cheeky smile over his shoulder at Jensen and wandered to the window to look out over the small section of private beach.

“Do I get to relax in the sun with a book today?” The previous days had been whirlwinds, nothing but moving and meeting people and seeing locations, Kripke was keeping them busy but at least he and everyone they’d met on his staff was pleasant and knowledgeable.

Jensen pulled on his shirt and began to button it when his little sex kitten sauntered over to help with the buttons. He sighed and willed his dick to ignore Jared’s nudity.

“Yeah, you and Hil get to sit at the house and enjoy today. Lucky little shits that you are.” Jared looked up from where he was overly focused on Jensen’s bottom shirt button and grinned. 

“I’m gonna work on my tan. Think Hilarie will mind if I go full nude to get rid of tan lines?” Jensen growled and in a swift move squatted down, hooked his arms under Jared’s arms and lifted Jared into his arms. Jared wrapped his long, gorgeous legs around Jensen’s waist and threw his head back to laugh delightedly as Jensen attacked his neck and collarbone with kisses.

“You. Are. A. Menace. And you are bad for my health.” Jensen joked before he pressed Jared’s naked body up against the window and held him there for one more deep kiss. Then he dropped Jared to the floor and turned away to check his shirt for wrinkles and pick up his tie.

“And you’re mean,” Jared pouted. Jensen turned to glance at him from the corner of his eye but Jared was smiling through his fake pout.

“That’s me, mean daddy. C’mon sweetheart. Come check my tie and put on your bathing suit at least to see us off?”

Jared helped make sure his tie was straight and pulled on his horrible floral swim trunks and hawaiian shirt that clashed totally and completely before they headed downstairs.

“HIlarie and I have done all we can to charm these people. It’s up to you now. Go and don’t come back until Kripke has promised you his money.” Jared addressed the group with his arm casually slung over Hilarie’s shoulder and the two of them looked so young and beautiful and perfect together that Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat a little. He blinked when he heard the fake shutter sound of an iPhone taking a picture and looked over at Jeff who had his phone in his hand.

“I’ll send it to you too. C’mon, we gotta go.”

The day seemed never ending, meeting yet even more people from Kripke’s company. In meeting after meeting, they had to first explain and then defend their business model, but once business was done for the day, Jeff, Ruth and himself stopped at a store for champagne before heading back to the house. Ruthie grabbed her bottle and headed off to the suite she’d taken for herself, “I dinna think that this party is going to be very fun for me in a very short time. So I’ll take my champagne and head off for a bath. Good job boyos.” And was gone before Jensen could stop her. 

Jeff and Jensen wandered out onto the back porch looking for their troublemakers and found them both on the beach sunbathing nude together. Jeff startled a little before he kicked off his shoes and started pulling off his socks.

“I’m not bothering with heading back inside to grab a suit. If you don’t want to see me in my underwear, or less, you’ll want to leave now.” Jensen ducked out of the way of the tie that Jeff yanked off and tossed at him.

“Like I haven’t seen you in your underwear before.” Jensen paused and turned to look at Jeff as he yanked off his clothes in a rush,” Also, as if I would leave Jared alone to fall into your clutches.” He kicked off his own shoes and socks and started to pull at his own tie before stopping. He took a glance at Jeff’s determined face and gave up the competition, heading back inside for the champagne and enough towels for everyone. He stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and then spotted Jared’s swim trunks and Hiarie’s bikini and grabbed them too, grumbling aloud the entire way out onto the beach asking when had everyone decided he was going to be the responsible one. Jeff had already picked Hilarie up and slung her over his shoulder, walking out into the water. More sedately, he walked out to where Jared was laying on his stomach and smiling up at him.

“What, no show of brute strength as you haul me off naked and willing?”

“Brute strength for you later. Champagne?” Jensen dumped everything on the sandy beach and sat down, grabbing one of the bottles and easing the cork out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jared easing a towel over his hips before he turned onto his side.

“Is my sweetheart suddenly shy?” Jensen asked before holding the bottle out to Jared to sip.

“Oh no daddy. I just know how you don’t like to share. And I wanted to drink a little champagne before we got distracted with other things.” Jared smiled at him and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing him, tasting sunlight and the salt in the air and the sweetness of the champagne.

“The beach tastes and looks good on you baby doll,” Jensen mumbled, dipping down for another kiss. Soon they were alternating sips of champagne with kisses and it was the most intoxicating thing Jensen had ever experienced until Jared sat up and pulled off his towel and took the bottle of Champagne out of Jensen’s hands.

“This is yummy champagne but i’ll bet it tastes even better if I lick it off you. Can I lick it off you daddy?” Jensen nodded, pulling off his undershirt and laying back down so that jared could crawl on top of him. A sudden glance at their surroundings showed him that Jeff and Hilarie must have gotten bored with the ocean and gone inside because he and Jared were totally alone on the beach and he felt comfortable maneuvering Jared so that he was sitting in the cradle of Jensen’s hips.

Jensen rocked his hips up into the sun-warm flesh of Jared’s ass and they both groaned. Jensen lay back as Jared dribbled champagne all over his neck and chest, switching back and forth between little kitten licks and open mouthed slurping to clean it all off him. Jared splashed the last few drops from the bottle across his chest and sucked at his nipple, making jensen fuck his hips up hard, feeling the way his dick slotted between Jared’s cheeks even with the flmsy cotton of his boxers between them.

“Baby doll, how about we take the other bottle of champagne inside and keep celebrating where there’s lube? Hmm? Cause I bet your greedy hole wants me inside as much as I want to be there.” He slipped his hand around Jared’s hip to trace his fingers up and down his crack, pressing ever so softly at the puckered hole there to make Jared writhe and whimper.

“I don’t wanna wait that long.” Jared whined.

Jensen couldn’t help but sit up and kiss him, cupping the back of his head and bringing their bodies together, trapping Jared’s cock between their bellies. He cupped Jared’s ass in his hand and encouraged him to rock his hips, rubbing his cock on Jensen.

“Does my sweet boy need relief? You need to come first?”

“Please daddy, please, I need to come.” Jared sped up his hips and Jensen slipped his fingers between his cheeks again, seeking out Jared’s sweet, sensitive little hole.

“If you come now, you can’t come again till I say.”

Jared whined, his hips rocking even faster in his indecision but Jensen didn’t stop it, he just held himself pressed against Jared’s naked, writhing body and tried not to come in his champagne-soaked boxers. He tapped dryly at Jared’s hole and Jared started to nod his head frantically, angling his hips so that he was catching the head of his dick on Jensen’s stomach.

“You wanna come now then not again till I tell you it’s okay?” Jensen found himself asking breathlessly as Jared nodded more. Jensen swatted at one ass-cheek to hear the squeak that Jared always made the first time he got spanked then moved his hand to cup the head of Jared’s cock where it rocked against his stomach.

“You can get yourself off baby, go ahead.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Jay-man, you home from your sex vacation with you-whoa, what the fuck happened here?” Chad asked as he tripped over the threshold into Jared’s room and saw the mess inside, Jared sitting at the epicenter trying to get his breathing under control.

“I dunno what to do Chad.” Jared sobbed, dropping his head into his hands and slumping down against the bed.

“What the fuck happened? Did that fucker hurt you? I don’t give a shit what he’s paid for or whatever, if he hurt you I will kill him.” Chad rushed the rest of the way into the room and dropped down to his knees next to Jared. “Jay we’ve been friends since we were kids. There’s nothing you can say to me that I will judge you for, you know that. Tell me what the fuck has my badass, brilliant, strong as fuck best friend crying like a ditched prom date.”

Jared snorted a laugh and wiped his face with the closest thing at hand, which turned out to be a clean tee-shirt.

“They kept asking on the trip, you know, when we were gonna get married. As if. And it’s not like we can tell people to knock it off, you know? But the more time I spend with him and the more things we do together and i just… I’m in love with my fucking sugar daddy. And i know we’ve talked about it before but it fucking hurts.”

Jared leaned his head on Chad’s shoulder and let Chad awkwardly pat him on the back to make him feel better. He sniffled and cried a few more tears and tried to pull himself together. “I've got two more years on my contract. I have to balance this being in love with him but not showing that I’m really in love while we pretend to be a happy couple and do all my work at school. I’m so fucked Chad, how’m I gonna keep it all together?”

“Well, first you’re gonna clean your room cause, while I hate sounding like your mom, you know you can’t live like this. You hate messes. Then you’re gonna shower and get dressed up. I want skinny jeans, I want skin showing. We are going clubbing, then drinking and then maybe clubbing again. You got an exclusivity clause in the contract?” Chad asked, already standing up and heading towards the door.

“No, but we talked about it and promised that we wouldn’t be with anyone else. And we don't-” Jared cut himself off and turned red, making Chad turn around and squint at him suspiciously.

“You don’t what, Jay?”

Jared picked a point on the wall and felt his face get even hotter. “We, uh, got tested and we don’t use condoms. So I don’t think that-” Chad held up a hand and turned to face the wall.

“It’s not in the contract, so you can get drunk and hook up with a hot as fuck townie tonight and nothing will be wrong with that. So I’m going to go get ready and you will have condoms for oral or butt stuff at your disposal.”

Thinking back to just a couple hours ago, Jared wondered why he didn’t think he’d want to go out tonight. He still wasn’t going to cheat on Jensen, but it felt so good to be in a cub, dancing, with boys and men of all shapes and sizes trying to get his attention. None of them were Jensen but it still lifted his mood just enough. He’d lost track of Chad a little while before since Chad refused to dance in gay clubs. He didn’t mind drinking or hanging out or even flirting at the bar at a gay club, but he refused to dance. To be fair, most of the dudes on the dancefloor with Jared were very handsy. He shoved and slithered his way to the bar to see if he could find Chad when someone knocked into him.

“Sorry!” He turned to see a not-unattractive, tall blonde behind him, hands up as if he wanted to make sure Jared wasn’t going to punch him.

“It’s alright. It’s a club, sometimes you bump into people.” Jared offered and went to turn back to the bar and flag down the bartender. Suddenly a voice was right beside his ear and the smell of someone’s bad cologne was in his nose, blotting out all the other scents in the club.

“At least lemme buy you a drink to make up for it? I’m Mark.” Jared jerked his head away and held out his hand, not bothering or wanting to flirt at all.

“I’m Jared and no thanks. I think I might be heading out.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder gesturing towards the door and tried to take a step back but the line at the bar was too packed.

“Aww, c’mon. Just one drink. You can order it and put it on my tab. You were gonna order another anyway.” Mark pleaded and Jared sighed, knowing he was going to give in. He couldn’t leave till he found Chad anyway cause he didn’t know exactly where they were. He nodded and Mark flagged down the bartender.

Jared leaned over the bar, “Bulleit bourbon, neat.” He leaned back and watched the bartender look over at Mark who gestured something that Jared was sure to mean “second round for me, all on my tab” cause the bartender nodded and stepped away to get their drinks.

“I was watching you out there, you were so sexy dancing like that. Twinks who dance like you don’t usually enjoy quality bourbon. Color me impressed.” Mark opened with and Jared turned away to roll his eyes; he wasn’t a fan of being called a twink, he never had been and after two years in a relationship, of sorts, he liked it even less.

“Yeah, well, twinks who dance like me probably also don’t have a 4.65 gpa at MIT either but here we are.” He turned and grabbed the drink from the bartender, slugging back half of it and scanning the room for Chad’s blonde head so they could leave.

“Aww, sweetie, don’t be like that. Smart and sexy is a hell of a combination.” Mark moved around so that he was in Jared’s line of sight.

“You know what? Thanks for the drink, apology accepted but I’m not really looking for anything to happen tonight. I’ve got a boyfriend and I just want to find my friend and head out.” Giving up on finding Chad in the crowd, Jared pushed his way past Mark-the-creeper and headed towards the coat room. He’d call Chad once he got outside.

Outside the club the air was cool and the line they’d waited in earlier was gone. When Jared checked his phone it was much later than he’d thought. Chad’s phone rang to voicemail and Jared tried to keep his annoyance away as he peered up and down the side street he was on to find a street sign and figure out where he was. Not wanting to walk totally alone, Jared dialled Jensen.

“Hey, there’s my sweet baby doll. Not that I’m not happy to hear from you but I thought we had a phone date tomorrow?”

Jared smiled at the sound of Jensen’s voice and clutched his phone tighter. 

“Daddy, I miss you. Chad took me out drinking but he's gone and I’m lost and I - I don’t feel good.” Jared stumbled over his feet and went down on the pavement, keeping hold of his phone only barely. Suddenly, his stomach rolled and his vision blurred.

“Jay, sweetie, can you focus for me? Can you tell me where you are?” Jensen sounded upset now, his voice all high and words too fast and Jared pouted at his phone.

“Chad said I could but I wasn't gonna cheat, daddy. I promised you. But sometimes it’s nice to just dance and know that everyone wants you. Sometimes is nice.” Jared closed his eyes and swayed where he sat on the pavement.

“Jay, baby, can you tell me the name of the club? I don't care if you wanna dance with everyone, you’re so pretty when you dance and so happy. But I need you to tell me the name of the club, okay?”

Jared squirted back up the alleyway to the doors of the club. 

“Royal. Royale. Somthin’ like that. I wanna go to bed now, daddy, Oh hey, it’s you. I don’t like you.” Jared looked up to see Mark standing over him. “But I know you can you take me to Chad please?”

“Jay, who is that there with you?” Jensen’s voice sounded far away and Mark was trying to take his phone away.

\------------------------------------------

“No, m’talkin to my daddy. You’re not my daddy. You can’t have my pho-” Jensen heard the click of the line disconnecting and his stomach dropped. He tried to call back but the phone went straight to voicemail, so whoever had taken the phone away had turned it off. In a panic, Jensen called Chad, but his phone rang to voicemail and no one picked up there either.

Without thinking he called Jeff to ask him what he should do.

“I’m comin over Jen, but you need to calm down a little before you have a heart attack. Write down everything that Jared told you. Check your phone for the exact time you answered and how long the call was. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

Within ten minutes Jeff and the police were in Jensen’s living room. HIs phone had been taken to be examined, his statement was being given and Jeff and Hilarie were in their pajamas in his kitchen, supposedly making him a drink to help him calm down. Jensen had never imagined that something like this could possibly happen to his Jay.

“Do you or Jared have any enemies?” The officer was asking Jensen and he couldn’t do anything more than shake his head.

“No, Jay is great. No one could ever, I mean, he’s a little bit bitchy sometimes but it’s ‘cos he’s so smart. His mom is the same, oh shit. Jeff!” Jensen turned towards the kitchen and yelled in a panic. “Jeff, we gotta call his parents. They should come here can you…”

“On it Jensen. Focus, I’ll get Jared’s folks. You keep talking to the police and let's get him found.” Jensen turned back to the policeman and frowned.

“I’m a businessman. I try not to be ruthless, I try to be good to my employees but people seem to be capable of anything these days. Do you think that someone took Jared because of me?” Jensen asked, his throat closing around the words. The thought was too horrible to contemplate.

“At this point Mister Ackles, we don’t know anything. I’m just asking questions so I can get the info to my colleagues up in Boston.” With that, the officer closed his notepad, picked up his phone and walked away already dialing. Hilarie saw that he was free and came over to pull his head down on her shoulder.

An hour later, the police had left after tapping both the house phone and Jensen’s cell phone in case Jared was being held for ransom. Jeff, Hilarie, Gerry, Sharon and Jensen sat in the living room quietly. Though Jeff had called for Jared’s parents to come to Jensen’s house and sent his driver to collect them, they'd ended up consoling Jensen more than the other way around. Jensen admired Jared’s parents in a lot of ways and made a note to do something for them when Jared was home and this was all behind them.

“I don’t know if any of you can sleep, but since the police are going to be in touch with me I imagine you want to stay here. Let me show you the guest rooms.” Jensen offered softly and watched as Gerry gently pulled his wife to her feet and nodded at Jensen, the two of them following him slowly up the stairs

“I thought, I’m sorry, I thought Jared said that you had an apartment downtown?” Gerry asked as they headed down the hallway.

“Oh, I do, for when I have early meetings in the city, but I’d rather be here. This was the first major purchase I made after Richardson started to turn a profit. I love it here. Are you uncomfortable? I mean, would you rather be-”

Gerry held up a hand and smiled kindly at Jensen, “Not at all. I was just wondering. Is this us?” He pointed at the door they’d stopped in front of and Jensen nodded. They pushed the door open to the guest room and Sharon moved through the doorway. The large windows looked out over the grounds and dominated most of the room.

“There’s an ensuite through this door and there are clean linens inside as well as toothpaste and new toothbrushes and anything else. In the morning, I can have my driver take one or both of you to your house to collect clothes or anything else you might need.” Jensen swallowed and couldn’t stop wringing his hands. “If you need me, my bedroom is just down at the end of the hall and across from this room. All you have to do is knock.” He swallowed again and fought the tears that he could feel burning his eyes. Sharon saw all of this like mothers do and opened her arms to him, pulling him in for a hug.

“You really love my baby don’t you?” She whispered, soft enough that Gerry, watching from the side but not coming closer, couldn't hear.

“Yes, I really love him. I love him with everything that I have. I don’t know what I would do if-” Jensen’s throat closed and Sharon squeezed him a little tighter as his body shook with unshed tears.

“We will get him back. For both of us.” Sharon pushed him out of the hug so she could cup his face and look into his eyes. “Try and get some sleep. For both of us?” Jensen nodded because he couldn’t sleep and left them alone, pulling the door shut behind him.

He looked down at his bedroom door but couldn’t stand to go in there in his state of mind, so he went back downstairs in search of Jeff and Hilarie.

He found them on the big couch in the tv room, tv on but turned down low and a convenient Jensen-sized space between them. They both looked up as he entered the room and stopped.

“Alright man. I promised Jared that I’d look out for you when he couldn’t and you need, more than anything else right now, cuddles. So, c’mon. Hil’s good for that kind of stuff.” Jeff offered, patting the seat on the couch between him and his girl. Hilarie smiled invitingly and Jensen tripped over his own, exhausted feet as he did what he was told. Hilarie pulled his head down into her lap as Jeff pulled his feet up and covered him with a blanket. Though he didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, the soft sound of the tv and the way HIlarie was combing her fingers through his hair had him asleep in no time.

Jensen woke up groggy and alone on his couch. He stumbled to the kitchen in search of coffee and the events of the night before came slamming back when he saw Jared’s parents making themselves at home in his kitchen.

“Did you sleep at all?” He asked, stumbling over to the coffee maker as gracefully as he could first thing in the morning.

“No, we didn’t, but I’m glad that you did and I’m glad that we’re here together. I think we need to call the police this morning, or did they say they were going to send someone over?” 

Jensen blinked to tear himself away from watching the coffee drip into the pot to look back over at Jared’s mom, so hopeful and clearly scared. “Yeah, uh, we’re supposed to call them and they’re going to send someone back out here with news. Once we’re..” Jensen trailed off and gestured at himself wearing half of yesterday’s rumped suit and looking worse for it, “you know, presentable.”

“I get the feeling this isn’t usually how these things go.” Gerry spoke up from the kitchen table behind him and Jensen swung around to face him. “I mean, I thought someone wasn’t even missing until it had been 24 hours.” Gerry was hard to read, but Jensen was pretty sure that he was blaming Jensen as much as Jensen was blaming himself.

“Well, we were on the phone at the time, and I know what I heard. And with who I am, I mean, it’s not unlikely that he’s been taken for some kind of a ransom.” At Sharon’s gasp, Jensen hurried to add, “Which I will pay. I’ll pay anything without hesitation. But they haven’t contacted us here and I have someone at my offices downtown who is checking my messages and email to see if we’re contacted through the business and there’s been nothing there yet either. Nothing I’ve been told anyway. I should, uh, I should change clothes and find Jeff.” He shuffled towards the door of the kitchen to get out from under Gerry’s glare.

“I don’t blame you Jensen. You need to stop blaming yourself. It could be some kind of college prank. He may call us soon and we can all have a good yell at him for his terrible sense of humor.” Jensen nodded, thinking that scenario was unlikely, but he knew that Gerry and Sharon wanted to cling to hope and he wasn’t the kind of asshole who would take it from them.

It was not some kind of a prank. When the police came back out to the house and sat everyone down, they informed Jensen and Jared’s parents that they’d interrogated all the employees at the club and it turned out that the bartender had something going on with a customer he could only name as Mark.

Mark paid him with a stack of bills whenever he came into the club and when Mark gave the signal, the bartender spiked the drink of Mark’s target. Sherri cried into Gerald’s shoulder when they told her. Jensen had to fight the urge to throw up or start throwing punches.

“We’re positive that we’re going to have some kind of identification on this Mark character soon. You may want to think about heading up to Boston. I can let the BPD know that you’re coming and give you the name and contact info of the lead on the case up there?”

Jensen nodded and was reaching out to take the card that the officer was holding before he checked with Jared’s parents. He turned and looked at their stricken faces.

“I can pay for everything. I insist. Can you take time away from your jobs…” Sharon and Gerri both nodded and Jensen glanced at Jeff who was already dialing and booking flights.

“We can be on the next flight to Boston. Thank you officer.”

\------------------------

When Jared woke up again, he was certain it was a different day than the last time he’d been awake. He was in a dingy room, clearly a basement, with one window up too high for even him to see out of and a lot of cobwebs. It was freezing and he had no jacket, no blanket and oddly whoever had taken him took his shoes as well. He was on a dirty, stained mattress and he didn’t see how to get into or out of the room. There was a cellophane wrapped sandwich and a still sealed bottle of water next to him. He cracked open the water and drank the whole thing down gratefully but ignored the food as it seemed it would be too easy to tamper with and he felt bad enough from what he’d been dosed with at the club.

He stood up and paced the small room to try and get his blood flowing. He tried to remember anything he could about that night but too much of it was a blur. He did a mental inventory of his body and while his muscles ached, he didn’t think that he’d been raped. At that sobering thought he had to sit back down until his head stopped swimming and he fought down the nausea that had instantly burned the back of his throat.

When he could, he headed back over to the wall with the window and tried to jump and see out of it or see if he could hear anything coming from it but sadly, it was a dead end. He stood up against the wall, directly underneath it and began to yell.

“HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? MY NAME IS JARED AND I’M TRAPPED. CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME? HELP ME, PLEASE?” Jared yelled over and over until his voice was gone. He noticed that the sun was starting to set and the room grew colder. Jared tried to jog in place and do jumping jacks to warm up but he didn’t know how much time had passed since the bar and he still refused to eat the food that was left for him. He curled back up on the mattress and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Someone help me please.” He cried for a long time before he passed out.

When he woke again, he couldn’t really lift his head. It felt heavy, like he was drugged again, and it took him time to realize where he was. His face felt stiff and itchy with dried tears and his throat was raw from all the yelling he’d done and the stale air of the room he was in. He could hear heavy footfalls above him. He stood, swerving on his feet and using the closest wall to help him stay upright.

“-ELLO? HELLO? I'M DOWN HERE,’ he tried to yell but his voice was croaky and mostly gone. The footsteps faded away and Jared fought the urge to crumple down and cry more. 

Suddenly, a panel in the roof of the room slid away. He helped himself away from it as a ladder descended, fearing who might be coming down but it turned out to not be someone familiar but a police officer in a Boston PD uniform.

“Jared? I’m Officer Greene with the BPD. I’m here to get you back to your family. Can you walk?” At the mention of his family, Jared’s heart rate picked up and he nodded, stumbling forward towards the police officer who caught him. The officer helped support him up the ladder and into a run-down house where more officers were waiting. There were lights flashing into the house from every angle and Jared shielded his eyes from the brightness of it.

It was a blur from the kitchen to the hospital, but Officer Greene was right there within touching distance the whole time. Jared said nothing as they hooked him up to an IV. He said nothing when they tried to ask him questions. He let himself be wheeled into the hospital and stripped of his dirty clothes. He let himself be put through the embarassment of a trauma-rape kit. It was hours before he was able to wash, and even then it was a sponging down from the nurse and not a proper shower.

“When can I shower?” He asked softly as the nurse dropped the warmed blanket over him and tucked it around him. 

“Technically you could shower now, with help, but you’re weak as a kitten and the doc wanted to give it a little longer for the IV to get some hydration and nutrients into you,” she said, gently nudging the package of graham crackers over towards him on the bedside table.

“How long was I missing?” He asked, ignoring the crackers but reaching for the water bottle on the table. The nurse handed him the water and let him drink his fill.

“About three days from the time that your phone call with your boyfriend dropped. That’s a good man you have there, Jared. From what I understand he didn’t waste any time calling the police. He and your parents are talking to the doctor now, and then they’ll be in.” She paused, tidying his blanket and adjusting the bed so that he was sitting. “Do you need anything from me, before I go? Or...” She stopped and seemed to consider what she was about to say. Jared watched various emotions cross her face before she decided. “Or, is there anything you want me to tell them on my way out? Before they come in? Some people don’t want to be touched. A lot of people don’t want to talk at all. Some people want to see parents but not partners or vice versa.”

Jared took a moment to consider her words. Who did he want to see? The thought of keeping his mother away for even another moment broke his heart but he wanted Jensen more than he wanted his parents. He shook his head. “Can you let them know I don’t have a voice?” He croaked out before pulling the straw back between his lips and drinking deep.

She kindly swept his dirty hair out of his face and nodded. “Of course, sweetie.”

Jared’s mom pushed her way into the room not five minutes later, collapsing on his bed with her arms awkwardly around his torso and sobbing into his warmed hospital blankets. He put his arms around her too but didn’t close his eyes. He kept his eyes on the door waiting for Jensen and his dad to step through.

Chad actually followed Jared’s dad but held back and away, letting his parents and Jensen crowd close to his bed. He sent Chad a questioning look but Chad just shook his head and stepped a little closer, placing his hand on the bump of Jared’s foot at the end of the bed.

Jared closed his eyes and let the voices of his mom, dad and Jensen roll over him and remind him that he was safe now. He didn’t know what happened, he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know what was going to happen to him if he hadn’t been found. He had been found. The noise and the warmth eventually rolled over him and he drifted to sleep.

When he woke again, the room was dim but not dark and he felt someone holding his hand. He opened his eyes to see Jensen, head resting on the hospital bed next to his hip, eyes closed and mouth open, snoring softly. Jared smiled and tugged his hand out of Jensen’s grip so that he could run his hand through Jensen’s too-long hair.

“You need a haircut,” he offered softly when Jensen opened those green eyes and focused on him in the dark.

“Jared I was so fucking-” Jared could tell that Jensen’s throat closed around the rest of what he wanted to say and he opened his arms in the universal symbol for ‘hug?’ Jensen moved fast, coming up and wrapping his arms around Jared as best that he could while Jared was still in the bed.

“I’m okay. You’re here and you called the police and you brought my parents up here and I don’t want to talk about it.” He nuzzled his face into Jensen’s, relishing the feel of Jensen’s beard on his cheek.

“Will you help me shower? I feel gross but I’m not allowed to shower alone.” He tried his best flirty smile on Jensen and got the ghost of a smile in reply.

“No hanky panky.” Jensen replied and Jared snorted a laugh, finally getting a real smile from Jensen. 

“Who says hanky panky? What the hell?” They both chuckled as they slowly made their way into the bathroom, Jensen holding Jared up almost completely. True to his word, Jensen allowed no hanky panky in the shower at all, but he helped Jared clean everything including his hair and after 3 days of being drugged and shoved into a dirty basement,being clean was almost as good as an orgasm. When he admitted as much, Jensen snorted with laughter again, causing a delay in getting Jared’s clothes back on.

The walk and the exertion of the shower wore Jared out and he was nearly asleep before he was tucked back in. Before he drifted off he grabbed Jensen’s hand, squeezing tight and offered a sleepy, “love you daddy’ before his eyes closed.

As he drifted off he heard a whispered, “I love you too, Jay.”

Jared missed spring semester at school but since it was trauma related, the school and his advisor worked with him to create a program for him to work through the summer and make up the time he’d lost and still manage to graduate on time. Overall he spent two months at home in Texas recuperating before heading back to Boston through the summer. He also stayed through Thanksgiving and Christmas break, much to his mother’s disappointment. Jensen had come to him at Christmas, unable to bear the thought of Jared alone for the holiday but for the first time since their first ever meeting, it had been strained and awkward. However, it made staying at school and buckling down with no distractions easier. 

Jensen told Jared that he blamed himself for not getting the info to the police fast enough, even though Jared’s abduction had been reported within an hour of taking place. He blamed himself for being someone that people would want to hurt, even when they’d found out that Jared hadn’t been kidnapped because of Jensen. And he had been treating Jared like he was made of spun glass ever since. Jared missed their play fighting. He missed being able to entice Jensen into chasing him around the room. He missed how carefree they used to be with each other.

“Jay, man, you gotta take a break.” Chad said from the doorway of their shared office. Jared was hunched over his drafting table, already working on his final project to go with his thesis. He couldn’t stop himself from designing a hotel for Jensen, even though he knew that the designs wouldn’t go anywhere other than to his professors for grading.

“Nah, I’m good. I had breakfast and I’m not hungry at all.” Jare replied, leaning up and stretching out his back a little before pasting a smile on his face and turning towards his friend. “Trying to make up the time is taking a lot out of me but I’m taking care of myself. Promise.” He delicately ignored Chad’s flinch when he mentioned making up time; Chad still and would probably forever blame himself for what happened, despite how many times Jared told him not to.

Jared held no ill will towards anyone for the incident except for Mark and the bartender that had been dosing the drinks of Mark’s victims. They were both solidly in jail and Jared never had to be scared of them again. He’d been bulking up his workouts a little bit too, building some more upper arm strength as well as taking boxing lessons. Jared felt like he could defend himself now, which went a long way to easing his mind and his (sugar-daddy funded, private) therapist agreed.

“Lemme take you out for lunch and coffee. I’ll have you back at your desk in an hour, I swear, but it’s too nice outside and I think your Texas skin needs some sunshine.” Jared hesitated and Chad shifted to his other foot.

“Cambridge Pizzeria. We’ll walk down, pick up and walk back. We can sit on the porch and eat after. C’mon.” Jared nodded and tossed his pen on his desk, standing up and stretching to brush his fingertips against the ceiling. At 22 he was quickly outgrowing everything, rooms and clothes included. Between the height growth spurt and the body-building he’d had to buy new clothes twice in the previous six months. He didn't know how he felt about being physically bigger than Jensen and losing the physical security of being smaller than his daddy. 

He sighed as that thought crossed his mind for the hundredth time since he noticed the size difference. Chad looked at him out of the side of his eye but said nothing, keeping on walking. Being bigger than Jensen just reminded Jared that their time together was nearing an end and the thought was painful.

\-------------------------------------------

“Can I take you away for a long weekend any time before graduation?” Jensen asked with baited breath, his hand squeezing the phone tight enough that his fingers were tingling.

“I dunno Daddy. I got a lot of work to do,” Jared explained haltingly at the other end of the phone.

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to do this before Jared graduated. He had to convince him.

“I really want… I mean I have… It’s close to school. There’s just something I want to show you. We could leave Friday and I could have you home Sunday, if you want?” Jensen held his breath and closed his fingers around the gift box on his desk.

“Yeah, okay. We can leave after my last class next Friday, if next weekend works for you?” Jared offered and Jensen had to stop himself from shouting with joy.

“That’s perfect. No, not flying. I’m gonna rent a car, you got a preference? I think it’s about a three hour drive. It’s still cold where we’re headed so I don’t think a convertible is the best choice.” Jensen was typing on his laptop with one hand, firming up reservations as he clutched at the phone with his other, keeping it pressed to his ear to hear every word, every breath, every rustle of clothing that meant Jared was shifting around.

“Something classic could be fun. Or a giant, ridiculous SUV. if it’s still cold where we’re going that means we’re heading north and maybe into the mountains? That could be a lot of fun. Sad that I spent four years here and didn’t see much outside of Boston, really.” 

Jensen nodded even though Jared couldn’t see him and distractedly offered an affirmative grunt when Jared said his name again.

“Can’t wait to see you daddy. I’ve… missed you this year. I know it’s mostly my fault but things have been tough and with the extra work and.. I dunno. I just feel like maybe we didn’t get to have as much fun this year as we did the last three, you know?”

Jensen took his hand off his computer and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall everytime he thought about the fact that they were in year four of a four year contract. He wasn’t ready to let Jared leave him and he hoped that he was reading the situation correct and Jared felt the same.

Though the only time they’d explicitly used the words ‘I love you’ was when Jared was exhausted and in the hospital after his abduction. Jensen hadn’t been acting at all when they’d confessed. And though it hadn’t been repeated in the year since, Jensen hoped that Jared still felt the same as he did back then.

“I know sweetheart. I’m sorry about that too. Really. You’ve been so diligent about making up the lost time and schoolwork and I just thought it was easier if I let you work instead of getting in your way.”

There was a pregnant pause at the other end of the phone, and Jensen could practically hear all the denials that Jared wanted to spill from his lips, but unlike in years past, he kept them to himself.

“Anyway, so, I’ll see you at the apartment Friday. I’m flying in around mid-day. I’ll pick up the car and just wait at home for you? When’s your last class over?” 

“I get out of my Calc four class about three? Then I have to get back here from campus…. I’ll probably be ready to head out the door by four. Can we do a late check in, wherever it is we’re going?”

“Pfft, of course we can. I’ll pack for you when I get there, so all you have to do is wash off the day and change if you want to.”

“Okay, you can pack for me, but I _demand_ that you pack actual clothes for me. I don’t have the energy for a full naked weekend like last time.” Jared teased and Jensen grinned.

“One of the best weekends of my life, baby doll. You naked and willing for forty-eight full hours. I’m gonna remember that when I’m old enough that I've forgotten anything else.” Jensen paused for effect as Jared laughed. “In fact with that image burned into my head I will never even need viagra. You could make a dead man hard, doll.”

“I’m not sure that’s the compliment that you think it is daddy. I gotta go now, but I”m counting the days, okay?”

“Me too sweetheart. Call me if you need me. Or just want to talk. I always have time for you, you know that, right?”

“Of course Daddy. G’bye.”

“Bye Jay.” Jensen hung up the phone and closed his eyes again, his hand over his heart. He heard the ever so subtle sounds of Jeff coming into his office and closing the door behind him.

“Jenny bean, how is the lovely Jared today?”

“Don’t call me that. You’ve been working for me for ten years, yet you still persist in calling me that. I can’t stand it.”

“Yeah, man, ten years, you think it’s going to stop _now?_ And don’t deflect. How's sugar baby?”

“He sounds good. Really good.” He knew that he was making some sort of besotted, googly eyed face but he didn’t care. “I’m gonna ask him to marry me.”

Jeff sat down heavily in the chair in front of Jensen’s desk. He looked down and saw the ring box, snatching it up and looking at it before Jensen could even try to stop him.

“Fuck, really? Fucking finally Jenny bean. Got your head outta your ass and everything. For a little while there I thought we were gonna need a surgeon for that particular endeavor.” Jeff laughed at his own joke as Jensen flipped him the bird, like the mature adult he was.

“I’m taking him to Vermont for a weekend, and I’m gonna propose. I dunno how but I can’t let him out of my life. That’s not something I’m prepared to let happen.”

“Yeah, well, and if he turns you down, ‘cos that boy is smarter than both of us put together, then we can just hire him to design and build our hotels and you can pine forever.”

Jensen leveled a glare across the table that had scared the shit out of lesser men than Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but Jeff seemed unaffected.

“Why would you say shit like that to me?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

When Jared got back to his apartment the Friday they were scheduled to head out of town, Jensen wasn’t ready and waiting for him in the living room. In fact, Jensen was asleep, stretched across Jared’s bed and looked so peaceful that Jared didn’t want to wake him. He indulged himself for a moment, just watching the steady rise and fall of Jensen’s chest and the way his handsome face looked so much younger when slack with sleep. He took a quick picture with his phone and checked his packed bag before he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed to wake Jensen with kisses.

“Mmmm Jay, what a way to wake up.” Jensen smiled before his eyes opened and it made Jared’s heart flutter. How he loved this man.

“Hey daddy. Sorry you had to wait long enough that you fell asleep, but I’m ready to hit the road if you are.” 

Jensen’s green eyes opened and focused on Jared’s and his smile got even bigger. “Missed you darlin’.” 

Jared felt himself blush at the new term of endearment. Jensen had only started using it within the last few months but the name coupled with the thickness of Jensen’s Texas twang when he was tired made Jareds stomach swoop pleasantly. Jensen curled his arm around Jared and tugged him in close. “Lemme get another kiss darlin, to help me survive till we get to our destination.”

Jared leaned up slowly, pressing their lips together and let himself get lost in the kiss. Jensen rolled off his side and onto his back, tugging Jared on top of him as they moved.

“Mmm love the view from down here. You gonna ride me later tonight? Let me worship you from below, sweet thing?”

“Mmm, yes. But first, I believe I was promised a road trip and luxury accommodations.” Jared grinned like the brat he could be sometimes and jumped off the bed laughing. 

The drive was beautiful, Jared took pictures out the window and kept trying to fiddle with the radio even after Jensen slapped his hands away with a grunted, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,” which Jared found hilarious. They stopped in Montpelier for dinner and made it to the resort at 8pm, when the snowfall started to become heavy. Jared began to wish he had more layers to pack on to travel from the car to the hotel.

“Four years in Boston, Jay, I dunno how I haven’t bought you a whole wardrobe of just hats and scarves, gloves and jackets,” Jensen mentioned as they headed to the lobby to check in.

“Well, daddy, after a good night’s sleep we can head into that cute town at the bottom of the mountain and you can put your money where my cold hands are in the morning.”

To the dismay of Jared’s frozen hands, their room was not in the main building and they did not have people to help unload the bags from the car.

“I’m not saying I mind carrying my own bags. I’m just cold and tired, is all,” Jared most definitely didn’t whine as Jensen turned his head away so he wouldn’t be caught laughing. Jared knew though. They were in their own two story cabin on the edge of one of the ski trails. From the outside, even in the dark, the cabin was gorgeous, with a second story balcony and a hot tub that overlooked the trails. Jared grabbed his overnight bag and ran ahead, not being careful enough on the icy walk and went down in a snowbank just in front of the door. 

He lay there in shock until Jensen caught up with him.

“Need some help up darlin?”

“Y-y-y-yes p-p-p-please” Jared shivered out, having almost instantly lost all feeling in his ass and legs where he lay in the snowbank.

Jensen tugged him out of the snow and into his arms, bringing their lips together in a kiss that nearly melted all the frozen bits of Jared right away. He pressed into Jensen’s hold, happily kissing his daddy right next to the door of their cabin.

“C’mon, let's get you inside and warmed up darlin’.” Jensen kept his arm around Jared’s waist as he moved them the last few steps to the door. When Jensen finally got the door open, Jared’s shivering was affecting his whole body, so he shoved Jared through into the warmed cabin before stepping back out to get their bags.

\-------------------------------------------

Jared was wide-eyed in the middle of the living room when Jensen got the door shut and locked behind them. Jensen glanced around and turned back to the bags before he stopped and went to stand next to Jared, gaping at what the staff had done to their cabin.

There were candles everywhere, they must have sent someone to light them while they were checking in. In the silence, he could hear the rumble of the hot tub’s jets as well. There were rose petals on nearly every flat surface and a fire merrily burning away in the fireplace. Jensen fought the urge to cover his face with his hand and groan. He’d told the staff when he made the reservation that it was a romantic getaway but he had no idea they’d go so far.

“Daddy, not that I don’t appreciate the effort, but you gotta know by now that I’m a pretty sure thing. Right?”

Jensen had a few options, none of them ideal because he wasn’t ready. But Jared gave him an opening. So swallowing around the sudden, nervous nausea he took it.

“About that, I was going to wait a little,” Jensen started, grabbing his briefcase from the pile of bags he’d brought in and popping it open as he talked. “But we need to talk about a renegotiation now that you’re about to graduate.” He handed Jared the original contract and held the new one that he picked up in his hand. He was about to gesture for Jared to have a seat but noticed the snow and ice still melting off Jared’s pants.

“Shit, I’m sorry, put that down, let’s get you in warm, dry clothes first. I was gonna be all smooth and confident.”

“No, let's do this first. I want to know what this new contract is before I try to get comfortable. In case one of us doesn’t want me to stay.” Jared shifted his weight from one hip to the other and looked at the paper in Jensen’s hands as though it was a snake about to strike him,

“I want you to stay. Please don’t leave now, no matter what you think about, well, okay. So I think we can both agree that even beyond the original timeline being finished we’ve outgrown the contract itself, right?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded.

“So It’s a change. And also an extension. This new contract puts us on more even footing with each other. Not that it’s not been wonderful being your daddy and I still can but..” Jensen trailed off and peeked up at Jared’s stricken face. He waited for Jared to speak; he could see that he wanted to say something.

“How… how long of an extension?” Jared asked and Jensen unfolded the paper in his hand and slid onto one knee. He held out the application for a marriage license, a contract of sorts, and opened his hand to show a set of very simple, silver rings.

“Forever?” Jensen asked as he dipped down to one knee, still holding the paper and the rings. “Jared, will you marry me?” Jensen was proud of himself for being so smooth for about ten seconds, then he realized that Jared hadn’t said anything, or moved in any way. He resisted the impulse to stand and stayed where he was.   
“Jared?”

“This? This is how you propose to me? While I’m frozen to the bone with snow melting all around me? Talking about contracts and all that? What are we going to tell my mother? Did you even think about that?”

Jensen laughed before he could stop himself. He curled his fist around the rings and dropped the application on the table and stood, pulling Jared into his arms.

“Jared, I love you, will you marry me?” He asked again, both of them smiling.

“I love you too. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, i feel a bit odd posting, now, with the Black Lives Matter movement/protests and Covid consuming everything around. And they should consume everything. We should all be informed. We should all be vigilant. We should take care of each other. We should amplify voices that need to be heard and we should donate whatever we can. if you can't donate, please sign petitions. Please wear a mask. Please take care of yourself and your loved ones.  
> https://saytheirnames.carrd.co/#  
> But also, I think, that now is a good time for harmless entertainment. For something to enjoy for the sake of enjoying. There is less fluff in this fic than my usual fare- you can tell it was written before the quarantine and the protests.  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment.


End file.
